The Assassination of My Hero Academia
by Mizuki Kokoa
Summary: Shiota Nagisa wakes up in a world where 80% of the population are born with a special ability called a "quirk" and after meeting the aspiring hero, Midoriya Izuku, he soon discovers he now has one of his own! What's more, there's a powerful assassin who wants to wipe out all heroes! Can Nagisa and Izuku save both their comrades and their worlds? [MHA x AC crossover story]
1. Chapter 1

**Warped Assassin Arc**

 **= Chapter 1: In Another World Time =**

* * *

Nagisa woke up in an unfamiliar place. His head was pounding, his chest felt tight and his throat was dry. He moved his hand over his head, massaging his temples. His eyes squinted open, burning to a bright light. Or was it just the color of the ceiling? It was a clean white.

He was inside…a room? Was he on a bed? Why was he here?

' _What happened to me?'_

Soon after the thought ran through his mind, he rolled to his side placing both hands underneath his head. He closed his eyes again, trying to clear the cloud in his brain. Once he opened his eyes again, they were able to make out two figures not too far from him.

They were having a conversation but…what were they saying? More importantly who were they?

"Do I really have to be here?"

"Yes, don't you wanna be here when she wakes up?"

"N-n-not, um, really…"

"Huh? Why not?"

"I…I…I just don't, okay! Please don't make me!"

"A hero has to be confident, Midoriya-kun."

"Can't _you_ just tell her it was me, Recovery Girl?"

"No! It has to be you! Now stop whining!"

"Oh c'mon! I get…really shy when talking to girls!"

"Hmm…that explains why you don't have a girlfriend,"

"Don't be mean!"

What the hell? What were they talking about?

"Hush Midoriya-kun! You'll wake her up!"

 _'Hey...w_ _ait a second, is this 'her' that they're talking about_ me _!?'_

The blunet was finally able to open his eyes fully but struggled to sit up on the bed. He noticed the other two people in the room stopped their bickering and directed their attention to him. Nagisa met two pairs of surprised eyes with his own azure pair. He managed to sit up properly and return a confused look to the other two.

He opened his mouth but soon closed it afterwards, not really knowing what to say at a time like this.

The atmosphere was beginning to grow awkward…

He needed to say something. Fast.

"Um…" the blue haired teen began, his eyes darting around, finally able to see that the room was an infirmary, "…Hello?"

Well, that came out more as a question…

One of the two people, a short old lady with purple visors and a cane in her hand, smiled and walked over to Nagisa. "Hello there, I'm Recovery Girl. How are you feeling?"

' _Recovery Girl? Is that…her name?'_ Nagisa thought doubtfully. He shook it off. He understood that she was a nurse of some kind. "Oh, um, a little light headed but I've been worse, thank you."

"No trouble at all," the lady said, "but you really ought to thank Midoriya-" she paused when she noticed the other person wasn't there anymore. Instead in his place was a flashing broken outline of his form.

They both turned their heads to the door when they heard it creak open. Trying to sneak out was a boy with messy green hair, big and round green eyes and freckles.

Nagisa sweat dropped.

Did he not want to be here or something?

"Where do you think you're going Midoriya?!" Recovery Girl yelled after him. He flinched and began shaking without moving away from the door.

The greenet spoke with a nervous tone, "Oh…well, I'm g-going to be late for, uh, morning training if I stay here so…"

Nagisa wasn't sure what he was talking about but he couldn't help but turn his head to the pitch black sky outside the window.

"It's nine pm," The old woman deadpanned. That seemed to have caused the boy to start sweating bullets.

Recovery Girl sighed, "You're a horrible liar. Stop you're excuses and come over here already!" After what felt like several minutes, the green haired boy sighed and moved away from the door. He kept his eyes glued to the floor as he slowly walked over to the bed where Nagisa was sitting with a slightly confused, slightly surprised expression.

The boy stopped just at the left side of the bed, his eyes directed to the sheets rather than the blunet. He fiddled with his plain white t-shirt, as his lips pressed against each other tightly.

Nagisa could tell from the other teen's wavelength that he was nervous, shy and a little flustered.

He wondered…

"Are you…" Nagisa began slowly, as to not startle the other. "Are you the one who brought me here?"

The greenet grew surprised at the question, his eyes meeting Nagisa's own for a split second before shifting to the side. "Um…yes," he mumbled a response.

"Really?" Nagisa lit up, "Thank you…uh…"

He didn't know his name.

Recovery Girl spoke, "C'mon chicken! Don't be rude! Introduce yourself!" The teen flinched again before moving his hands to his sides and curling them into fists. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"My name is…my name is…my name…my name…is," He calmed down, "My name is…Midoriya Izuku."

Nagisa blinked twice before smiling.

"Nice to meet you," the blunet replied, "I'm Shiota Nagisa," he then quickly added, "But please just call me Nagisa."

"O-okay," Izuku said before returning the smile, "It…it doesn't hurt anywhere…I hope?"

"Just a small headache," Nagisa admitted with a weak smile, "My throat's a little dry too but… that's about it."

"Oh, well I can get you some water!" Midoriya rushed to the other side and grabbed a glass. As he did that Recovery Girl took Nagisa's temperature.

"Looks like your fever's gone down. That's good," The old woman said before walking over to get some aspirins. Nagisa turned to the two, "I had a fever?" Midoriya came back with a glass of cold water, "Yeah, you did. You were seriously burning up."

"Oh," Nagisa thought.

"But don't worry," Recovery Girl said coming back with a box of aspirins. "Midoriya-kun here helped me nurse you back to health."

"Really?"

"A-ah, it was nothing really…all in a d-day's work as a hero," Midoriya gave the blunet a nervous smile as he held out the glass of water with a shaky hand.

Nagisa sweat dropped again. And what did he mean by…hero?

"Careful, you'll spill it!"

"S-sorry!"

The blunet took the glass of water and the aspirins. He popped a couple in his mouth before drinking some of the water. It was enough to ease his nerves. He couldn't say the same for Midoriya. He was practically vibrating in one spot.

"Maybe you should drink some water too, Midoriya-san," Nagisa chuckled. Midoriya's face turned red with embarrassment.

"I'm…I'm…I'm good, thanks!"

"You sure?" Nagisa asked before taking another sip of his water. Midoriya nodded his head speedily.

Recovery Girl chuckled, "Don't mind him, Nagisa-chan. He's just really shy around girls."

 _What?_

Nagisa had a spit take. As in, all the water sprayed out of his mouth.

"Don't t-tell her that!" Midoriya protested, flailing his arms, but both he and Recovery Girl turned to see Nagisa choking on the water.

Midoriya quickly rushed to his side and began to pat him on the back. "Are you alright?"

"You shouldn't drink the water so fast, Nagisa-chan!" Recovery Girl said.

Nagisa took a few deep breaths, a shadow casted over his eyes, "Let's get one thing straight…" When the blunet finally calmed down he turned to face Midoriya with an irritated look. "I am **_not_** a girl!"

"WHAT!?" Midoriya said with shock.

"You're not?" Recovery Girl raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Nagisa said as the other male moved away from him.

Midoriya blinked, "Oh…really?"

Recovery Girl mused for a bit, placing a hand on her chin, "So you're a trap?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Calm down," Midoriya waved his hands nervously, "If that's the case, then sorry for assuming!"

The blunet sighed, "It's alright. It's not the first time, really," he said wearily, "After all it took fourteen years before my own mother accepted that I was a boy."

"Wow really?" Midoriya asked in surprise.

"Yeah…"

There was a long silence.

Midoriya eventually smiled and walked closer to Nagisa. "Well then I hope we didn't overwhelm you too much, Nagisa-san."

Nagisa smiled back, "I should be asking you that, you were shaking pretty hard back there!"

Midoriya chuckled, "Oh well, that was only because I thought you were a girl! I get pretty nervous around girls!" he scratched the back of his head, "Uh, sorry about that."

"I said it's alright didn't I?" Nagisa also chuckled, "Thank you though, for taking care of me."

"It's nothing really, Nagisa-san! It's what a hero's supposed to do," Midoriya said more relaxed this time.

He said it again.

Hero?

"Just call me Nagisa," the blunet said calmly, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Oh okay, Nagisa," Midoriya smiled but it disappeared as quickly as it came when the greenet noticed the other boy's face. "Is something wrong?"

Nagisa looked up at him. "You keep saying 'hero'? Why is that?" he asked. Midoriya blinked. "You don't know…about heroes?"

"Am I supposed to?" Nagisa cocked an eyebrow, "Also…where did you find me? And where am I?"

Midoriya stared back at him for a few moments before sitting down on the bed, "I suppose I could explain what happened."

"Okay…" Nagisa waited patiently for the other to speak.

Something told him, that things weren't they way they usually were and that this Midoriya Izuku that he met only a few moments ago played an important role in solving the mystery of what it was that happened, was happening or was still to happen.

"Could you explain what happened?" Nagisa asked and Midoriya turned to him. "How did you find me?"

"Yeah sure," the greenet nodded. "It was around two hours ago..."

* * *

 **=| Two Hours Earlier |=**

Midoriya had just gone out for a late run. He wore a green hoodie with a plain white shirt, black shorts and red sneakers as he focused on the road ahead. Running always cleared his thoughts, especially with his new life as an aspiring hero.

He smiled.

The greenet was glad that he got the chance to even be one; being born quirkless was probably his worst nightmare, knowing that his dream would've been left to die. But after meeting All Might and inheriting the quirk One For All, he felt like a new person, like he could really make a difference.

Still he'd have to get better control of his quirk and make it his own. It would be impossible for him to become an amazing hero if he didn't overcome his weaknesses.

"I wonder…" he whispered to himself as he continued his run. The streets were mostly empty with a few people here and there.

Besides the occasionally cars passing by and loose conversations, the night was relatively quiet. Midoriya continued his way down the street and decided to stop by a convenient store. He soon came out with a bottle of water, taking in a few gulps before sighing.

He then found himself staring at the starry night sky. It was so vast and endless. The moon hanging in its half state. Midoriya found it to be a calming sight, putting him at ease. Just as he was about to continue on his way, an eerie blue light spread through the skies, along with a powerful energy he'd never felt before.

Not many people noticed this strange disruption in the atmosphere, in fact it was rather subtle to say the least. However, due to his intense training until now, Midoriya was able to pick it up. He fixed his gaze onto the sky, trying to spot the smallest change. Everything looked the same for the most part…

Was he imagining things?

"I could've sworn…I felt something just now," He continued to trace the sky for several more minutes. He furrowed his eyebrows, _'How strange.'_

Suddenly, a bright spark traveled through the sky. His head snapped towards the curious blue light as it quickly made its way passed the buildings in the city. The greenet's eyes widened as he hurried in its direction.

He ran around a corner, trying not to lose sight of it. Was it a bird? A plane? A meteor? He didn't know but he had to find out. He continued to pursue it as it grew closer to the ground. He still couldn't make it out though.

 ** _CRASH!_**

As soon as he heard it land, Midoriya came in. Despite it being dark, Midoriya could still easily make out the park that he and Bakugo used to play in when they were younger. Had he really ran that far?

Once his eyes landed on whatever was flying in the sky, he slowed his steps. As he inched closer, he could make out a small crater that formed after the thing crashed. Trying his best to peer through the smoke, the young hero was able to bend over a bit to see what it was.

But then he fell.

"AH!" he cried, tumbling into the crater. He sat up and rubbed his head before dusting himself off.

The smoke had finally cleared and he took the opportunity to see what this 'thing' was. Lying lifelessly at the center of the crater was a person – a young teen to be exact.

They had a petite body, milky pale skin and blue hair that was just below their shoulders. They were wearing a beige sweater over a white dress shirt and a black tie. They had grey baggy pants that were rolled up at the bottom and black shoes.

Their eyes were clasps shut and their cheeks were heating up.

"-A girl!" Midoriya gasped, his face beginning to go bright red. She looked around thirteen or fourteen but the greenet couldn't tell for sure. "Wait…why was she flying through the sky?" he wondered aloud as he looked up above.

He turned back though when a pained groan came from the young teen. Midoriya's expression become serious as he bent down beside her. Trying to be cautious, he took her hand, and checked her pulse.

It didn't seem like she was in any fatal danger. Still as his hand slowly traveled to her forehead, he could tell she had a terrible fever.

"I should get her to Recovery Girl!" he said. "I hope she's still there!" Without wasting time, he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her before standing up and moving out of the crater. As quickly yet steadily as he could, he went back to U.A High School and straight to the infirmary to see Recovery Girl.

* * *

 **= Back To The Present =**

"And that's how I found you,"

When Midoriya was done explaining, Nagisa tried to understand everything he was told. Disregarding the fact that the greenet had mistaken him for a girl (he already apologized so it's fine), he was glad that he was taken somewhere he could recover and be taken care of. Still, that didn't explain how he got here.

"Are you okay Nagisa?" He snapped away from his thoughts at Midoriya's question. Nagisa nodded his head.

"Yeah I'm fine," he said, "I'm just trying to wrap my head around this," he held his chin in a pondering manner before looking at the greenet. "You said I fell from the sky?"

Midoriya sweat dropped, "I know it sounds weird but that's exactly what happened…" he chuckled nervously.

"I see," Nagisa turned away thoughtfully.

"Although…" Nagisa quickly turned back to the greenet as he began to speak again, "Before I saw you, there was a strange disruption in the atmosphere, in the sky to be more precise and well, it felt like a powerful force or energy was being emitted at the time." It was Midoriya's turn to place a hand on his chin, "I don't know exactly what it was but…it felt strange…like it didn't belong here."

 _Like it didn't belong here._ The words echoed in Nagisa's mind and everything around him turned black for a moment. Suddenly a pain struck in the blunet's head. He placed his hands at on its sides to try and steady it.

It was then that his memories slowly began to return to him. The moment he was pushed through a portal of somekind…just after he…he…

"N…gisa?"

"Na…gisa?"

"Nagisa are you alright?" Midoriya's voice finally reached the blue haired teen and his eyes grew wide, "You seem dizzy. Maybe you should rest some more-"

"Midoriya-san! Earlier you said something about being a hero!" Nagisa yelled suddenly, gripping the ends of his blanket tightly. Midoriya blinked in surprise, "Yes…I did. You said you didn't know about them though…"

"That's because where I come from there isn't anything like them!"

Midoriya raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean 'where you come from'?"

Nagisa shifted his eyes to the blanket, a voice echoing in his head.

– ' ** _This is will be the end of all heroes.'_**

He closed his eyes and slowly turned back to Midoriya, "Try and follow me on this. I…" Nagisa tried to say, "I…think I may have traveled here from another world."

"What…?" The greenet's eyes widened.

"I know it sounds crazy but that's what happened," Nagisa kept his eyes on his hands, "Something – No! _Someone_ …brought me here and that's probably why you felt a strange disruption in the atmosphere…"

Midoriya pieced it all together, "…Because there was a distortion in time and space. Of course!" he hit his palm with a fist, "Which means that whoever brought you here is able to manipulate time and space to create interdimensional portals that can reach as far as another universe which is kind of cool if you think about it-"

Nagisa gave him a deadpanned look.

"-I mean you were forcefully removed from your home so it's not cool at all..." Midoriya avoided his gaze, and scratched the back of his head. The blunet just shook his.

The young hero cleared his throat, "Anyway, if that's the case, then you not knowing about heroes makes sense."

"Well it's not like I _don't_ know what a hero is, after all where I come from there are still comic books and multimedia, what I meant was, you were speaking about heroes like they were the norm kind of. I hope I'm making sense," Nagisa said.

Midoriya chuckled, "Don't worry I understand," he said, "Well, in this world about eighty percent of the population are born with a unique ability called a quirk. From there people choose to be either heroes or villains."

"Wait! Seriously!?" Nagisa eyes dilated, "Eighty percent!?"

"That's right. And because of that, schools are created for the purpose of molding young people and assisting them in bettering themselves and their abilities." Midoriya explained, "Right now, you just so happen to be in one of those very institutions. This is U.A High School, one of the best hero academies in the world.

"It takes a lot of hard work and recommendation to get into a place like this. On top of that, it gives you great recognition too…" Nagisa listened attentively to everything the greenet told him, noting how all of this sounded like something straight out of a comic book. A Shounen superhero manga even! Did he really end up in a world like this?

Was this all even real?

"So," Nagisa began, "You're a student here?"

Midoriya nodded, "Yup! It still surprises me every day but…I really am I student at U.A."

"Does that mean you have a…quirk, too?"

"Yes I do."

Nagisa nodded in understanding before turning away. He spoke without looking at the other, "So…you're aiming to become a hero?"

"Yeah," Midoriya sighed, "It's always been my dream to be one. And well, at some point I thought it was impossible but after an almost miracle, it became possible. Someday, I'll become an amazing hero and protect those in need."

Nagisa remained quiet, swimming in his thoughts. If this was a world where heroes are the everyday thing, and for some reason he ended up here, and then that person…

"It can't be a coincidence…" Nagisa whispered to himself.

"Did you say something?"

"Midoriya-san, I think the person who brought me here…is planning something," Nagisa told him. The greenet eyes widened.

"What do you mean by that? Planning something? What could they be planning?"

Nagisa held his chin, "I'm not quite sure…but I know that it has something to do with reason I'm here and…" his eyes shifted to Midoriya's, "…heroes."

"H-heroes?" The greenet choked out. "What would they want with heroes?"

"I don't know. Everything that happened before I came here is a bit of a blur right now," Nagisa said, "But I remember just before I got pushed into the portal that that person said, 'This is the end of all heroes'."

"W-what…?" The greenet stuttered, "The end of all heroes? W-what could that mean?"

"Not sure,"

"Is this person from your world?"

"I don't think so. For the most part the people of my world are like the twenty percent of the population in this world," Nagisa explained. "They don't really have any special powers that would be on the level of a super powered hero or villain in this world," He sighed, "Still even if they were from _my_ world, why would they be seeking the end of all heroes if heroes are in _this_ world or if they were from _this_ world, what would they be doing in _my_ world?"

Midoriya pondered for a moment, "Maybe they're from a whole other world altogether."

"I don't know," Nagisa yawned, "But it's making me really tired just thinking about it…"

Midoriya yawned too, "Yeah, I guess we can worry about it later. I've got school tomorrow anyway," he stood up from the bed, grabbed his jacket and turned to Nagisa, "After my morning classes I'll come back and try to inform some people about you being here, if you don't mind of course."

Nagisa shook his head, "Not at all." He chuckled nervously, "I just don't want to cause a commotion."

"Don't worry I'm sure you won't!" Midoriya waved him off and began walking to the door, "Well, I'm going now. I'll see you in the morning Nagisa!"

"You too Midoriya-san," Nagisa smiled, "Thanks for everything."

Midoriya stopped on his steps, "You know, I feel a little bad calling you by your first name." He turned around, "Why don't you call me Izuku instead?"

Nagisa stared at him for a moment until his eyelids grew heavy from sleepiness, "Alright then. Goodnight Izuku-san..." And just like that the fourteen year old drifted to sleep.

Midoriya smiled. Nagisa seemed like an intelligent kid. He kind of reminded the greenet of himself. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Recovery Girl pushed him out of the infirmary.

"Go home, already!" She ordered. "I'll look after the kid until the morning!"

"Are you sure? I mean I could take him back to my house…" Midoriya thought.

"Why didn't you go back to your house in the first place?"

"Uh…"

"That's what I thought," the old woman said, "Don't worry about it. Now go home and get some rest. You'll see him in the morning."

"Alright…" he said in defeat, "Thanks a lot Recovery Girl! I'll see you tomorrow! Goodnight!" he bowed before running out the building.

On his way back home, Midoriya couldn't help but think about his discussion with Nagisa. From the blunet's being from another world to finding out there was someone who can manipulate time and space and was out to get heroes. That was definitely a lot to process.

He sighed.

"It can't be helped," Midoriya breathed out, "I have to tell All Might and Aizawa-sensei about this tomorrow."

Hopefully they'd be able to figure things out. He just wanted to crawl into bed and go to sleep.

When the greenet arrived home, he was immediately bombarded by his mother's worrying questions, "Izuku!? Where have you been!? I was worried sick! You said you were going for a run but that was at least three hours ago! What were you doing!? Don't you know you have school tomorrow, young man!? What were you thinking!?"

Midoriya sweat dropped.

Looks like getting sleep wouldn't be happening tonight...

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **My very first crossover story! My Hero Academia and Assassination Classroom! There are so many possibilities for a fanfic like this and I want to see if I can explore some of them. The main characters of the story have been introduced but there's still more to come.**

 **Btw, this takes place early season 3 of MHA and in season 2 of AC just after** **3-E "raided" ISS.**

 **What will happen next?**

 **Please favorite, follow and review!**

 **~Mizuki Kokoa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warped Assassin Arc**

 **= Chapter 2: An Assassin In A Hero School =**

* * *

A cloaked figure stood atop a building, blending into the darkness of the early morning.

" **Soon…there will be no more heroes…"** the cloaked figure said darkly, **"…soon."**

* * *

Azure eyes fluttered open to the new dawn, after adjusting to the light that creeped through the curtains, they scanned the familiar room. Nagisa sat up on the bed and rubbed his eyes. He then stretched his arms and scratched his hair, which only added to its already messy state.

He looked to his side to find Recovery Girl. She was pouring hot water into a blue mug. He blinked his eyes a few times, his memories a blur from just waking up.

He yawned, catching the old woman's attention.

"Ah, Nagisa-chan!" she chimed, a smile on her face. She walked over to the boy with the same blue mug and a plate with a freshly made sandwich. "Good morning, how are you feeling?"

"Good morning," Nagisa slurred his reply, "I'm feeling much better, thanks."

"Here you go," She gave him the mug and sandwich. Nagisa slowly reached out and placed the plate on his lap before taking the cup of herbal tea. As he did so, Recovery Girl placed one of her hands on his forehead and the other on hers. "Hmm, yup, it looks like you've recovered Nagisa-chan.

"You ought to finish that tea and sandwich to regain your strength," she instructed. "Then when you're done, I need you to change out of your clothes so we can get them washed."

Nagisa simply nodded, as he was too focused on his rumbling tummy to give a solid response. He didn't waste any more time as he took a bite into the one of the sandwich slices, enjoying the soft and delicious mixed texture of the bread and filling.

Yup, tomato and cheese. Good stuff.

As he finished the slice, he took another sip of the hot tea, allowing it to clear the fog in his mind. He closed his eyes as memories of the day before began rushing in.

His eyes snapped open.

"That's right," he suddenly said. "I'm in another world! And one with heroes and stuff!" He looked around the infirmary, "I thought it was all a dream."

Recovery Girl chuckled at the boy, "Oh I assure you Nagisa-chan, this is _no_ dream," she said, "And as soon as Midoriya-kun is done with his first class, we need to let the principal and a couple of teachers know you're here," her expression turned serious, "And of course what you told Midoriya-kun yesterday…"

Nagisa frowned at his reflection in the tea, "About the person who brought me here," his frown deepened, "and wants to end all heroes."

"There's no doubt about it," the old woman began, "Whoever brought you here has incredible power," she closed her eyes, "Something tells me that you're going to be useful Nagisa-chan." She smiled at the boy.

The blunet pointed a finger at himself, "Me?" She nodded. Nagisa picked up another sandwich piece, "But what can I do against someone like that?"

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," she chimed before walking to the other side of the room and fetching some clothes, "In the meantime, you'll have to change into this while you're clothes are getting cleaned. Okay?"

Nagisa brought his attention to the neatly folded uniform being held in front of him. He placed his mug and plate aside and took the fresh clothes in his hands. He began to examine it as Recovery Girl spoke.

"This is the school uniform for U.A High School, there isn't anything else to wear but that I'm afraid, so I hope you don't mind," she said. "It's only temporary until your clothes are washed."

Nagisa peered down at his clothes. Only after the old woman said it for the third time did he realize just how dirty and rumbled his own uniform was. He decided it was better to just change into the cleaner uniform.

He just had one problem…

"Thank you but…" Nagisa lifted up the green pleated skirt, "Why did you give me a skirt?"

"Hmm?" Recovery Girl raised an eyebrow before finally remembering, "Oh that's right. I remember now, you said you're a trap!"

There was a visible tick mark pulsing on Nagisa's head, "That's funny because I _don't_ remember saying that!"

"But don't traps were skirts too, though?"

"DON'T CALL ME A TRAP!"

The old woman sighed, "Alright, alright. I'll give you some pants, just calm down."

Nagisa huffed, his face completely red from embarrassment. He just decided to continue eating his sandwich.

A few minutes later, he changed behind the curtain that covered the bed. He tucked in the white shirt, and slipped on the red tie before finally brushing his hair and tying it into his signature high pigtails.

He gathered his dirty uniform and pulled open the curtain. He handed it over to Recovery Girl who placed them in a plastic bag.

"Thanks again, Recovery Girl." He said bowing a little.

"No problem at all," she smiled as she placed the plastic bag in the corner. She turned back to look at the blunet, "The uniform suits you. It's almost like you're a student here."

"You think so?" Nagisa said looking at the uniform himself.

"Yes, also," she pointed at his twin tails, "For someone who claims to be a boy, you sure have a feminine taste in hairstyles."

Nagisa blushed, "Hey I used to tie my hair in a low ponytail but a friend of mine started tying it like this for me so…" he looked away and scratched his cheek, "I just…kept it this way."

"Oh sure,"

"You think I'm lying!?"

"You said it not me," Recovery Girl chuckled.

Nagisa sighed. He suddenly felt a little curious. "Hey, can I ask you something?" she turned to him, "Is Recovery Girl really your name? It kind of sounds like an alias of some kind…"

She smiled, "Well look who's a smart trap!"

"I said don't call me that," Nagisa sweat dropped.

"You're right. Recovery Girl isn't my actual name. It's my hero alias as you said." She said, completely ignoring his statement. "My real name is Shuuzenji Chiyo."

"Oh," Nagisa mused.

The woman nodded, "You see, in this world, heroes have hero names that they use instead of their real ones, the same goes for villains. The reason's mostly because the names are easier to remember but sometimes because they want to keep their real names unknown."

"Just like in comic books," Nagisa thought.

"Precisely," She said, "Except in real life!"

Nagisa's eyes began to sparkle a bit, "Wow…"

Recovery Girl chuckled again just as a bell sounded. She turned to Nagisa, "Looks like it's time Nagisa-chan. Let's go get Midoriya-kun and meet in the principal's office."

"Right," Nagisa nodded.

And with that they both headed out the door and into the halls of the school. Nagisa didn't know why but he felt a little uneasy but excited at the same time.

Just what will happen next?

* * *

 **=| In Class 1A |=**

Midoriya yawned as he packed his books away. Focusing in class was a little difficult this morning, mostly because he got little to no sleep last night (his mum didn't let him rest until he explained why he came back home so late the day before) but also because he couldn't stop thinking of what the fourteen year old had told him.

He wasn't sure if he was stressed or not. While the thought of making a new friend from another world excited him, there was also the fact that there was some crazed loon who wanted to 'end' all heroes and _that_ worried him.

"I really hope this isn't something serious…" Midoriya muttered, trying to keep his bagging eyes wide open. It was as if he could see the red veins in his own eyes, which definitely wasn't a good sign.

Why was he so tired though? He's slept late before, right?

He smacked his freckled cheeks and forced his green eyes open, "Get it together, Izuku! You still have a long day ahead! You definitely can't be falling asleep now, especially when you need to tell All Might, Aizawa-sensei and the principal about Nagisa!" he took a deep breath and stood up from his seat with his backpack on his back, "Alright!"

Just as he turned, he ended up walking into a wall at the back of the classroom with a loud _**thud**_. All his chatting and/or leaving classmates turned to see the greenet holding his forehead and whining at the pain.

They sweat dropped.

Uraraka immediately rushed over to him, along with Iida, "Deku-kun? Are you okay?"

Said male gave her grim smile as he continued to hold his aching dome, "I'm alright…don't worry about me." Iida placed a hand on Midoriya's back, "You should be more careful Midoriya!"

"Yeah…" he mumbled.

The others either gave the boy concerned or confused looks, all except Todoroki and Asui, and of course Bakugo who just walked out the classroom saying, "Stupid shit nerd," in which Kirishima just sweat dropped at the blond.

* * *

 **=| In The Hallways |=**

As everyone finally started walking out the class, Uraraka asked the greenet if he was feeling alright.

"I'm fine really," Midoriya waved her off, "I've never felt better…"

It was quite the opposite actually.

The brunette wasn't convinced and neither was Iida, "You're not fooling anyone, Midoriya," Iida said, "Clearly you didn't get much sleep last night, which isn't like you. Did something happen perhaps?"

"Yeah!" Uraraka added, "If something's the matter, just tell us!" she inched closer to him. "I bet you'd feel better if you did!"

Midoriya flushed and scouted away from the female out of habit. He cleared his throat, before breathing out. "Well it's kind of a long story…" he started, scratching the back of his neck. Honestly Midoriya wasn't even sure if he should tell the two of them but they were concerned about him and he didn't want them to think he didn't trust them.

After all, he was already keeping the secret about his quirk from everyone and that was hard enough on its own.

Besides, they might be able to come with some decent solutions to Nagisa's little predicament.

As he was about to continue, a crowd of students – mostly male students – began to gather in the halls. The trio along with the other Class 1A students stopped in their tracks at the commotion. There loud whistles and several excited and surprised words being passed around the large group of teens and the A class couldn't help but wonder what the source of it all was.

"Whoa! She is _hot_!"

"I wonder if she's a new transfer student!"

"I hope she's in my class!"

"Why is she wearing pants though?"

"MARRY ME!"

"What's going on? Why are all these students gathered here?" Uraraka asked curiously.

"More importantly, who or what could be the cause of them being here?" Iida questioned next, trying to peer over the crowd.

"Let's get a closer look!" Ashido exclaimed as she and Kaminari were the first to run closer to the other students. The other members of Class 1A decided to follow the two as to also see what was going on.

"Maybe one of the heroes from the Hero Association is here!" Kirishima wondered.

"I think I heard someone mention a new student," Hagakure said next.

"Who the hell cares!? I'm goin' through!" Bakugo yelled and pushed passed several students. The others sweat dropped.

Mineta being the shortest in the class had the hardest time seeing what was happening. He suddenly had a brilliant idea though, when he popped off one of his sticky purple hair buds and walked over to the crowd and jumped on someone's shoulders. Ignoring their protests, from there he was quickly able to cling to the ceiling and find his way to the center of attention.

He could see Bakugo harshly pushing people aside, before his onyx eyes landed on what or rather _who_ had gotten everyone so captivated.

His jaw dropped.

Standing next to Recovery Girl was a young petite teen. They had gorgeous blue hair tied into short symmetrical pigtails and big azure eyes. Their skin was pale yet it looked soft to touch. Their chest was definitely nonexistent but the purple haired male couldn't get over their perfect waist and hips.

They seemed a little flustered from all the attention that they were getting and that only added to their already adorable person. Mineta's eyes were immediately replaced with thumping hearts.

"She's beautiful!" He exclaimed loudly, taking out his phone to preserve this moment. "Absolutely breathtaking! She just might be the cutest girl I've ever seen!"

"What's all the racket about, dude?" Kaminari looked up to his partner in lewd crime. He received an extremely wide grin from Mineta, "You're missing out, Kaminari! She's the jackpot!"

"Who?" he asked, "Wait! Don't tell me there's a chick up front!"

"Oh yeah man! She's definitely an eight!" Mineta said.

The electric blond grinned to himself, "Oh I definitely got to see her for myself!" he moved deeper into the crowd of students where he found Bakugo literally 'exploding' people away from him.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY, FUCKING LOSERS!" He shouted. Afraid, people just did as he commanded and he walked through. He then came face to face with a young blue haired teen standing next to Recovery Girl.

At the sight of his angry face, they seemed to get a nervous sweat. Bakugo shoved his hands in his pocket and arched an eyebrow.

"So you're the big deal?" He asked, before clicking his tongue. "What a waste of time."

The blunet's eyes widened. _'His voice…he sounds just like…'_ Nagisa found himself staring at the blond in surprise and curiosity.

Bakugo stared back with bored eyes, "What are you starin' at?"

Nagisa averted his eyes, "N-nothing…" he quickly said. That was until they both heard Mineta screaming again.

"Oh c'mon! Bakugo you're in the shot!" the short male yelled.

"FUCK YOU!" The blond teen growled as he blasted the Mineta off the ceiling, causing him to fall towards the blunet.

"Ah-" Nagisa was about to dodge when the dwarf stuck one of his hair balls to the blunet's body. Nagisa's eyes dilated. "What is this stuff!?"

Mineta began rubbing himself on Nagisa, "You're so soft and you smell good~!" He said, causing an uncomfortable chill down the blunet's spine.

He shrieked, "What are you!?"

"Nagisa?" Midoriya recognized the voice of the blue haired fourteen year old he saved the day before and immediately rushed through the crowd, much to the others' surprise.

"Deku-kun!?" Uraraka called after him.

The green haired teen had already made his way to the other side where he found his childhood friend (or whatever he was to Midoriya) standing still. Cautiously, Midoriya went beside Bakugo and noticed the strange look on his face as he stared at something. Midoriya tilted his head before directing his eyes to the odd scene in front of him, in which he now shared the same strange look the blond had.

In fact most of the students had the exact same look that pretty much said 'Wtf!?'

Recovery Girl gasped, "Just what do you think you're doing young man!?" she yelled at Mineta in disbelief.

' _What a perv…'_ the majority of the students thought.

"What are you doing Mineta!?" Yaoyorozu walked through with the rest of Class 1A.

"Stop this behavior this instant!" Iida ordered sternly.

"That poor girl!" Hagakure said.

"Actually, that's a-" as Midoriya tried to correct them, he heard the voices of both Aizawa and All Might. He gasped. "The teachers are here!" he turned back to Mineta who didn't look like he was letting go of the blunet anytime soon. "Mineta, please get off of Nagisa!"

"Never!" The lewd dwarf screamed as people tried to tear him away from the blunet, "This is the only chance I've got and I'm not wasting it!"

He narrowed his eyes as his hand slowly traveled to Nagisa's waist before finding itself on the blunet's rear end.

Nagisa's eyes widened.

In a swift move, the blunet snatched a pen out of a random student's hand. He then grabbed the purple haired pervert tightly and flipped him over his body. Finally, he pulled Mineta by the back of his collar and brought the pen to his throat.

Everything happened so fast, nobody had time to think. Still, they were all left dumbfounded at the sight of the blunet's eyes, along with bloodlust that reached the atmosphere, more so the click pen that was dangerously close to Mineta's throat.

Mineta eyes shrank in fear and he tried his best not to quiver.

" _ **What the hell do you think you're doing?**_ " Nagisa asked darkly, causing a cold chill to travel down Mineta's spine.

Midoriya eyes grew big at the speculation in front of him. The innocent looking teen was suddenly something extremely terrifying and what was with that insane bloodlust?

" _ **Let's get one thing straight…**_ " the blunet said, reminding Midoriya of the night before. " _ **I'm a boy, got it?**_ "

Everyone gasped quietly.

" _ **Don't think you can just touch someone however you like**_ ," Nagisa continued, " _ **If you ever pull a stunt like that again…**_ " he paused and looked Mineta dead in the eye, " _ **…you'll find this pen through your throat. Understand?**_ "

Mineta gulped fearfully, "Y-yes…!" he squeaked.

Nagisa let go of him and stood up, giving the pen back to its owner. He looked around to see shocked and surprised faces. He felt nervous all over again but this time for a different reason. His eyes darted around until they landed on a familiar green haired teen.

His face lit up.

"Izuku-san!" Nagisa called and ran over to him, snapping Midoriya back to reality.

"A-ah! Nagisa," the greenet looked down to meet his eyes.

"Recovery Girl and I were just looking for you," the blunet said before he sweat dropped, "But…um, we sort of got side tracked…"

"I see…" Midoriya chuckled lightly.

"And just when I said I didn't want to cause a commotion…" Nagisa said sheepishly before bowing, "I'm sorry…"

"No, no! It's alright," Midoriya reassured the boy, "I'm just glad you're okay."

Nagisa stood up straight and scowled, "By 'okay' you mean utterly traumatized then sure."

' _I suppose he can say that but I think Mineta's the one who's really traumatized. Then again, maybe this'll teach him a thing or two about discipline…'_ Midoriya mused as he sweat dropped.

"So…are we all just going to pretend like that didn't happen…?" Todoroki asked.

"I honestly have no words," Yaoyorozu sighed.

"Wait!" Uraraka caught everyone's attention, "Deku-kun? Do you know her…uh, him?" she quickly corrected.

 _'I'll just pretend like I didn't hear that,'_ Nagisa grimaced as he thought.

"Ah yes!" Midoriya said, "We met yesterday and – Wait! Why are you wearing our school uniform Nagisa?"

"I needed a change of clothes," came the blunet's swift reply. Nagisa then turned to the others, "Also, Izuku-san found me unconscious and brought me to your school last night. That's how we know each other. My name's Shiota Nagisa," he quickly added, "But just call me Nagisa."

"Wait, so Midoriya let you call him by his first name?" Ashido asked curiously.

"It was only because he let me call him by his first name, so it's fair!" Midoriya quickly inserted.

"He's so lucky…" Uraraka muttered.

"So, you're not a new student here then?" Jiro asked next.

"Ah no," Nagisa replied. "Actually, I'm not from-"

"Hey!"

All the students, Recovery Girl and Nagisa turned to see Aizawa and All Might walking towards them. Aizawa glared at the students, "Why aren't you all in your next classes?"

The students quickly begin to disperse, leaving only Class 1A, the school nurse and the surprised blunet.

"What are you all still standing here for?" The black haired man asks, "Get to your next class!"

"But we wanna get to know Nagisa more!" Ashido complained as she hugged the blue haired boy. Aizawa raised an eyebrow before him and All Might looked down at the young boy.

"Who are you?" Aizawa asked.

"He's the one I was telling you about," Recovery Girl said. Aizawa's eyes seem to widen slightly. He turned to All Might and they both nodded.

"Midoriya-shounen," All Might called the greenet. Midoriya turned to face him, "Yes sir?"

"You and the boy come to the principal's office," All Might said. He then turned to the others, "The rest of you get going!"

"Aww!" Ashido whined, "Can't we come?"

"No!" All Might said, "You can all get acquainted with the boy later. Now go before you get detention."

"Fine..." Most of the A students moaned as they walk to their next classes, with Kaminari and Sero dragging a frozen Mineta.

All Might raised an eyebrow. "What happened to him?"

Midoriya flailed his arms, "It's not important really! Let's just go please!"

* * *

 **= In Principal Nezu's Office =**

"Welcome, welcome," a white anthropomorphic hamster…bear…mink…mouse thing greets cheerily. "Please take a seat, everyone!"

Nagisa sweat dropped.

Now he'd seen it all.

They all took a seat and before anything else, Nagisa introduced himself, "I'm Shiota Nagisa. But Nagisa's fine."

"Nice to meet you Nagisa-shounen," All Might said, "I'm All Might," he turned to Aizawa, "And this here is Eraser Head but you can call him Aizawa Shota," he then turned to the principal, "This is Principal Nezu."

"Ah, it's nice to meet you too," Nagisa bowed slightly.

"I hope no one's caused you any trouble this morning?" Aizawa asked.

Nagisa's face turned red and he frowned, "Unfortunately someone did," he looked to Midoriya, "But everyone else was nice…"

"What exactly happened?" All Might asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it…" Nagisa looked down. Midoriya chuckled nervously, "Let's just move on to the real reason we're here!"

Aizawa and All Might looked at each other unconvinced but decided to move on. They all turned serious.

"Right. From what we were told by Recovery Girl, we know that Nagisa here is not from our world," Aizawa said, "Correct?"

Nagisa nodded, "That's right."

"How did you get here?" All Might asked.

"In my world, someone who has the ability to control Space-Time showed up out of nowhere," Nagisa explained, "They had pushed me through a portal of some kind and I wound up here."

"That's when I found him," Midoriya continued, "But before then there was a strange disruption in the atmosphere, an energy I've never felt before."

"I see…"Aizawa nodded.

"Although," Nagisa began, "Before this person pushed me through, they said: 'This is end of all heroes.'"

Aizawa, All Might and Principal Nezu eyes widened.

"That's horrible!" Principal Nezu gasped.

"Do you remember anything else?" Aizawa pressed on.

Nagisa thought for a moment, "Just that…he wore a cloak but I couldn't see his face. His hand had an iron glove but that's about it…"

"Did he say anything else?"

"Nothing that I can remember, I'm afraid…" Nagisa said.

"Hmm…" All Might placed a hand on his chin.

After a moment of silence, All Might spoke, "Until we know exactly what's going on Nagisa will be attending the school as a honorary student."

"Honorary student?" Nagisa blinked, a question mark hovering over his head.

"Oh how nice! Honorary Student Nagisa!" Principal Nezu said, "And we can put him in Class 1A too!"

"Wait!" Nagisa cut in, "Don't I have to have a quirk-thing to be a student here? I mean, I feel a little bad…and I'm a still only in my third year of junior high…"

"Don't worry about it," All Might waved him off, "As heroes it is our duty to ensure the safety of others, even if they are from another world."

"Okay…" Nagisa said.

"In the meantime though, you'll be living with Midoriya-shounen," the blond man turned the greenet, "Will that be an issue?"

"Not at all," Midoriya shook his head and smiled, "I already explained to Kaa-san most of what happened. She'll be fine with it."

"Good," All Might smiled.

"Well you're excused, Midoriya," Aizawa said, "Head to your next class. Nagisa you can go if you want but we'd prefer if you stayed here-"

"Hold on! Can't Nagisa come with me? So he can properly meet the others?" Midoriya suggested.

"Hmm…fine," Aizawa sighed.

"Great! Thanks for everything!" Midoriya stood up and bowed.

Nagisa did the same, "Yes. Thank you."

With that the two walked out of the office. All Might waved to them as the door closed. He turned to the other two, "That Nagisa-shounen seems interesting…"

Aizawa nodded, "We should keep an eye on him. We should also watch out for whoever brought Nagisa here."

"Can control Space-Time, huh?" All Might mused, "Sounds like a dangerous adversary…"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well this took forever…only because I had to write this in between school work. Not to mention the other million things I have to do! Anyway…now that this chapter's out of the way, what did you all think?**

 **I didn't want it to be this long but it happened so…**

 **Next time Nagisa formally meets Class 1A and Midoriya's mom, and he gets to see some hero training!**

 **Please review, favorite and follow.**

 **~ Mizuki Kokoa.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warped Assassin Arc**

 **= Chapter 3: Meeting & Training Time =**

* * *

Midoriya and Nagisa walked down the hallway in the direction of the former's current class. On the way, Nagisa asked Midoriya how the educational system was like in U.A High School.

"Hmm…I wouldn't say it strays too far from a normal school," Midoriya said.

"Okay, but what exactly do you guys learn about here?" Nagisa asked, "Do you only get taught about things involving how to be a hero or are there other aspects you look into?"

They made a turn around a corner before Midoriya answered.

"Well, we do still have your general subjects like English, Math and History, but along with that normal side of education we also learn how to be heroes," he explained, "For example, we have training sessions and earlier in the year we got to choose our hero names and design our hero costumes!"

"Wow, seriously?"

Midoriya nodded, "Yeah, plus on top of that we're taught by real Pro-Heroes! In fact the two teachers we just spoke to are heroes themselves, well Aizawa-sensei is, All Might isn't anymore…"

Nagisa noticed Midoriya's wavelength became uneasy. He wondered why.

"Did…something happen?" Nagisa asked carefully.

"Well, he really just retired," Midoriya scratched his cheek.

"Was he a great hero?"

"Oh yeah!" Midoriya lit up, "He was the Number One Hero, the Symbol of Peace! Fighting crime with a smile on his face!" Midoriya's eyes sparkled, "I've looked up to him since I was a kid! And when I finally got to meet him in person, I swear I thought I was dreaming!" his eyes then softened, "He's definitely had a huge impact on my life here at U.A, in fact I don't think I could have come here…if it wasn't for All Might."

"So, you could say that he's an inspiration to you, and you look to him for advice and support?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Honestly, I owe him a lot," the greenet said, "That's why I try my best to work hard and give it my all so one day, I can be an amazing hero just like him!"

"I see," Nagisa's expression became unreadable. When Midoriya spoke about All Might, the former hero strangely reminded him of someone similar in his own life. He wondered if they were worried about the blunet's absence.

' _Probably…'_ Nagisa thought, a sad smile forming on his face, _'It must be hard for everyone wondering where I am. I really wish there was a way I could contact them…'_

"Nagisa?"

Said blunet snapped away from his thoughts to look up at the greenet. Midoriya returned a confused expression.

"Is everything okay?" Midoriya asked, holding the door handle to a classroom.

Nagisa waved him off, "Ah, yeah I'm fine!"

Midoriya smiled, "Well anyway, this is my next class. I'm sure everyone will be happy to properly meet you!"

"Um okay," Nagisa said, slightly nervous.

"Don't worry you'll get along with most of them," the greenet said, "My class is Class 1A. We're a bit on the eccentric side but I'm sure you'll fit right in…"

' _An eccentric class, huh? Maybe it won't feel to different from home,_ ' Nagisa thought as Midoriya slid the door open and the two entered the classroom.

Was Nagisa nervous? Hell yes! Was he gonna show it? Hell no! Still he wanted to trust Midoriya's words, and from what he already saw (most) of the high schoolers seemed like nice people. And since he was probably going to be here a while, he ought to get along them.

Still, after the incident earlier (he still shuddered at the thought), he feared that he might have shown a bit too much of his assassin skills, which probably wasn't the best idea in a school for heroes. Maybe he'll be lucky and they won't bring it up.

Yeah, they probably forgot…

"Hey it's the kid who almost killed Mineta with a pen!"

Or not…

Nagisa immediately hid behind Midoriya. The greenet sweat dropped.

"Sero, he has a name!" Yaoyorozu scolded the black haired male. She walked over to the two and bent down a bit as she came to Nagisa.

"Hey there, Nagisa-kun right?" She asked with a kind smile. "You don't have to be scared, everything's okay,"

"Seriously Yao-momo?" Jiro folded her arms, "He's isn't a child."

"I was just trying to be nice!" The ponytailed female protested.

"Okay, then how old are you?" Hagakure asked. Nagisa seemed to blanch at the disembodied voice coming from the bundle of floating school uniform.

"Um…I'm fourteen," the blunet managed out with a shocked expression. "I'm in my third year of junior high…"

"See, he's only a year or two younger than us," Jiro said as most of the class began to form around the blunet. Midoriya put his arms out, "Hey guys! Give him some space, he's nervous as is!"

"Oh~" Ashido walked closer to the two boys, "Look at Midoriya already being a big brother to Nagisa-chan!"

"Aww~! That's _so_ cute!" Uraraka said, holding her cheeks, "You're so sweet Deku-kun!"

Deku blushed at the compliment and scratched the back of his head.

"I must say, you're quite _magnifique_!" Aoyama said, doing a dramatic pose as he pointed at the blunet, "Almost as _magnifique_ as _moi_!"

Nagisa sweatdropped at the blond, "Thank…you…"

Soon most of the class began introducing themselves and talking to Nagisa, while others who remained seated, namely Todoroki, Tokoyami and Bakugo, watched the scene or in Bakugo's case, didn't care.

"He seems like an interesting kid," Tokoyami said, "I wonder where he came from and…" he narrowed his eyes, "…where he learnt those skills."

Todoroki's eyes travelled to his bird-headed classmate for a moment before making their way back to Nagisa who was trying to keep up with what the surrounding teens were telling him.

"True…" The white and red haired male said, "Clearly he's no ordinary boy…"

"Do you think he has a quirk?" Tokoyami asked.

"Possibly…" Todoroki said as he flashbacked to the moment the blue haired boy aimed the pen at their classmate's throat. He had shown to have quick reflexes, like they were trained. "But it might be something else entirely…"

"Like what?" Tokoyami turned to Todoroki. The other continued to stare at the blunet before shrugging.

"Who knows?"

Bakugo, who was listening to the conversation between the other two, just clicked his tongue. Ashido turned to them, "Hey guys! You should introduce yourselves to Nagisa-chan too!"

The three perked up. Nagisa finally noticed them. Some guy with a raven's head, some other guy with different colored hair and eyes and the angry-looking blond guy he met in the hallway.

At this point he wasn't sure how to react at the appearances of some of these students. His eyes stayed focused on Bakugo.

' _He's the one who sounds just like…'_ Nagisa began to think before Kirishima spoke. "C'mon guys, it's kinda rude that you haven't spoken to our new friend here."

"Yeah! Come say hello to the trap!" Hagakure said.

Nagisa sweatdropped, "I'd really appreciate it if you didn't call me that…"

"Tch! I don't have to introduce myself to some kid!" Bakugo said angrily.

"Don't be like that man, just say hello!" Kaminari said.

"Shut up!"

Yaoyorozu sighed, "Sorry about him, he's always angry…" she turned to Tokoyami and Todoroki, "Well aren't you two going to say anything?"

"Ah right," Tokoyami began, "My name is Tokoyami Fumikage. Nice to meet you."

Todoroki spoke next, "Todoroki Shouto. Pleasure." He turned to Bakugo, "Your turn."

"What is this? Fucking kindergarten?" Bakugo yelled. "Like hell I'll tell him my name!"

"He's Bakugo Katsuki," Kirishima told Nagisa.

"FUCK YOU!"

Nagisa sweatdropped but still bowed. "It's nice to meet you all."

"Wish I could say the same!" The angry blond grumbled.

"He doesn't mean that," Kirishima told Nagisa, "He's an okay guy once you get to know him,"

"Well, I don't know about _that_. I mean, him and Midoriya have known each other since they were kids and Midoriya's the one he treats the worst," Sero said.

"Really? You both have known each other for that long?" Nagisa asked slightly surprised.

Midoriya scratched his cheek, "Yeah, Kacchan and I have known each other since childhood."

"Kacchan?"

"That's what I call him…"

"Does he have a nickname for you?"

"Yeah, it's Deku, but it's also my hero name now,"

"Wow, it must mean something heroic!"

"Well…it didn't at first,"

"Wait…what did it mean at first?"

The greenet sighed, "That I was basically worthless…"

"Oh…"

Midoriya smiled, "It's alright, really! I don't see it like that anymore anyway, so it's fine!"

Nagisa thought for a moment, "Well…then I guess if it wasn't for him then you wouldn't have a hero name."

"Huh," Deku placed a hand on his chin, "I guess that is true. But I owe someone else too-"

"OI! STOP TALKING ABOUT ME SHIT NERD!"

"Ah! Sorry Kacchan!"

Iida clapped his hands, "Alright everyone! Let's get back to studying!"

"Aww!" Ashido whined, "You're no fun, Iida!"

"Wait, this is a study period?" Midoriya asked.

"Yup, but I doubt anyone's gonna get back to studying now, ribit." Asui said.

"I know!" Hagakure exclaimed, "Let's all tell Nagi-chan our quirks!"

"Good idea!" Kaminari agreed.

"No! We can do that later! We should study now!" Iida yelled.

"I agree, we should really get back to studying before a teacher comes in here," Yaoyorozu said.

"Then how about we vote?" Ashido suggested catching everyone's attention. "All in favor of studying raise your hand!"

Yaoyorozu and Iida raised their hands.

"Okay, all in favor of _not_ studying and rather getting to know Nagisa-chan and showing him our quirks, raise your hand!"

Practically the rest of the class did so.

"Seriously!?" The representative duo yelled. Iida looked at Deku bewilderedly, "You as well Midoriya!?"

Midoriya chuckled nervously as he slowly brought his hand down, "Well…I don't see why we can't do it, Nagisa's going to be a part of our class in the meantime…it would be good for us to get to know him and for him to get to know us so…"

"Unbelievable…" The bespectacled teen muttered.

"But come on, even _you_ Todoroki-kun?" Yaoyorozu turned to the red and white haired teen.

Todoroki shrugged, "I don't really feel like studying anyway…"

Yaoyorozu and Iida fell to their knees and hands dramatically, a pillar of light shining on each of them, "There's no hope left in this class…"

"Are they…gonna be okay?" Nagisa asked, slightly concerned at their depressed auras.

"Nah, don't worry, they'll be fine!" Jiro said, waving him off, "They'll probably join us anyway…"

"Speaking of joining us," Ojiro began looking around the classroom, "Has anyone seen Mineta?"

"Ugh, why are you asking about that creep?" Ashido asked, slightly disgusted.

The martial arts teen scratched the back of his head, "I'm just curious…"

"Didn't he come to class with us?" Kirishima asked.

"More like Kaminari and I _dragged_ him to class," Sero scoffed, "The bastard could barely walk after what happened."

"Yeah, but where is he?" Ojiro asked again.

"He's been sitting in that corner for most of the period already…" Todoroki pointed to a far corner on the left side of the room.

Everyone's eyes followed his hand to see a completely white Mineta, sitting with a traumatized expression on his face.

They all sweat dropped.

Nagisa grew uncomfortable at the sudden silence in the room.

"Um, so anyway…" Uraraka broke the awkward silence and turned to look at everyone, "Why don't we start showing Nagisa-kun our quirks!"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, I'll go first!" The brunette chimed, "My hero name is Uravity and my quirk is **Zero Gravity**! It allows me to alter the gravity of anything I touch with my finger tips and make it float!"

"Whoa! Really?" Nagisa's eyes sparkled. Uraraka nodded, "Uhuh! Let me show you!" She moved back and touched a desk. She then put her fingers together as the desk began to float in the air. Nagisa eyes grew in amazement.

"And…release!" she said as the desk came down.

"Wow!"

"Thanks," She said before scratching her cheek, "Although if I keep something floating for too long, I get nauseous…"

"I see," The blunet said.

"My turn!" Ashido said, "My hero name's Pinky and my quirk's **Acid**! It allows me to excrete acid from my body and also control its corrosive strength _and_ stickiness!"

"Really~"

"Yup! Check it out!" She shoots acid at the board.

"Wow!"

"Ashido! You could've at least aimed it at something else instead of the board!" Iida complained.

"Oops," she apologized. "So who's next?"

"Me! My hero name's Chargebolt and my quirk is **Electrification**!" Kaminari inserted, "It allows me to absorb and produce electricity! Check it out!" The blond then shot electricity at a wall, leaving a burnt mark.

"Cool!" Nagisa said in awe. Kaminari smirked.

"Why did you shoot the wall? Now there's a burnt mark there!" Iida screamed.

"Oops," Kaminari scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"His quirk is pretty cool but if he does it for too long, he short-circuits himself and becomes a total dud!" Jiro inserted.

"Hey! Shut up Jiro!" Kaminari yelled feeling embarrassed.

Although, the purple haired female ignored him and brought out her phone to show Nagisa, a video of dead-brained Kaminari giving double thumbs up while saying "Yay".

Nagisa stifled a laugh.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING JIRO!? CUT IT OUT!" Kaminari shouted, completely infuriated. Jiro just snickered.

"Anyway, both my hero name and my quirk is **Earphone Jack** ," Jiro said as she held up her retractable jack shaped earlobes, "It allows me to plug these babies into objects to listen to sounds or to blast the sound of my own heartbeat which is capable of reaching _explosive_ levels!"

"Super cool!" Nagisa chimed.

"Allow me to demonstrate," she said as she allowed one of them to attach to Kaminari and buzzed him as he let out a loud shriek.

"Wow!" Nagisa chimed again.

"NO! NOT _WOW_! _OW_! VERY _OW_!" The blond screamed angrily.

Jiro snickered as everyone else began telling Nagisa their hero names and showing him their quirks. And just as the black haired girl said, Yaoyorozu and Iida eventually joined in too. Soon it was only Todoroki, Bakugo and Midoriya who hadn't had a turn yet.

Oh what's that? What about Mineta? Yeah, Sero had told Nagisa about him (hero name and quirk). The blunet didn't need a demonstration of his quirk **Pop off** though, seeing as he had experienced it firsthand.

Mineta just tried to pretend like Nagisa wasn't staring daggers at the back of his head.

Anyway, it was Todoroki's turn and the quiet teen didn't seem too bothered about doing it. What he was more concerned about was Nagisa himself. Why was there something off about the kid?

"My hero name is my first name, Shouto. My quirk is **Half-Cold Half-Hot** , which allows me to generate ice from my right side and fire from my left." He said, as he froze a chair in a block of ice before burning it, turning it into ashes.

Nagisa gaped in awe. Todoroki's quirk might just have been the coolest he's ever seen.

"Seriously!?" Iida yelled, "You do realize, someone is going to sit there later!?"

"Oops."

"Can you all stop saying 'oops' like it'll fix things!" The black haired teen shouted angrily.

"Calm down Iida," Yaoyorozu said, "I can replace the chair."

As the ponytailed female was doing just that, everyone else turned to Bakugo.

"What are you all staring at?" The blond growled.

"It's your turn to show Nagisa your quirk," Kaminari said.

"I didn't fucking agree to this shit, damn it!" Bakugo yelled, "Like hell I'll tell the brat my quirk let alone show him!"

"His quirk is **Explosion** , which gives the sweat on his hands the properties of nitroglycerin which he can detonate at will," Kirishima explained to Nagisa.

"DON'T FUCKING TELL HIM!"

"So basically what you're saying is that it's a safety hazard to shake hands with him." Nagisa tried to understand.

"Basically," The entire class responded.

"FUCK YOU, BASTARDS!"

Midoriya chuckled at the scene before smiling at how well Nagisa was getting along with everyone. But then it wasn't long before they all turned to him. That was right. It was now his turn to tell Nagisa his quirk.

"Alright Midoriya, you're up!" Ashido said.

The greenet nodded, "Ah right!" he turned to Nagisa, "My quirk is a strength enhancer. It pretty much boosts my strength and speed but if used incorrectly I can cause serious damage to my body."

Nagisa stared at Midoriya, in slight awe but begins contemplating his words.

He smiled though, "Sounds like an awesome quirk either way!"

"Thanks, I'd rather show it to you when we're having our training session, I don't want Iida to get mad at me because I broke something." Midoriya chuckled nervously.

"Excellent thinking, Midoriya," Iida nodded in approval as he adjusted his glasses. The others sweat dropped.

"That's fine by me," Nagisa smiled.

"So Nagisa-chan, where are you from?" Ashido asked.

"Yeah, and do you have a quirk too or not?" Hagakure added.

"Oh, um…" Nagisa grew weary, as a sweat traced down his head. His eyes darted to Midoriya as him and the greenet exchanged glances.

" _If you don't want to tell them you don't have to…_ " Midoriya whispered. Nagisa thought about telling him but he wasn't sure about advertizing the idea of being from another world to everyone, " _I think it's best if we don't tell them now."_ He eventually said.

Nagisa then turned to the others, "You see…um, I can't really remember how I got here."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kaminari asked.

"Let me explain," Midoriya said. He then filled them in with on everything, excluding the part about the blunet being from another world and the person who brought him here in the first place.

"Okay," Yaoyorozu said, "So you found Nagisa-kun and brought him here where he's being taken care of until you can figure out where he came from?"

"That's right." Nagisa said, and he was happy that they bought the lie. They were all nice people (well again, most of them) but he wasn't sure how they'd react to his situation. He wanted to be as discrete as possible, especially so they wouldn't find out he was an assassin-in-training.

"Oh you poor thing!" Ashido said sadly.

"We've already told All Might, Aizawa-sensei and Mr. Principal so don't worry about it too much," Midoriya said, "In the meantime though, Nagisa's going to be an Honorary Student at UA High School and will be a part of our class."

"Really! That's awesome!" Uraraka chimed.

"We get to keep him!" Hagakure and Ashido squealed as they began hugging Nagisa.

"Please help me…" the blunet called out desperately.

The others sweat dropped.

The bell rang, catching everyone's attention. They all separated to pack their things and Nagisa walked up to Midoriya.

"So what's happening now?" He asked curiously.

"Well," Midoriya picked up his bag. "Apparently Class 1A is gonna have a quick training session!"

"Training session?"

"Yup!" Midoriya smiled. "Let's go!"

* * *

 **=| Ground Beta |=**

After everyone had changed into their training uniforms, the gang made their way to Ground Beta, which they hadn't used to train for quite some time now. Waiting for them at the entrance was Aizawa. Nagisa was awestruck by the area. His eyes moved all over the place, taking in the scenery. Standing tall before them were several buildings and skyscrapers. It was like they we in an actual city.

"I can't believe you guys have a place like this on campus!" The blunet exclaimed, "Just how big is U.A?"

Midoriya chuckled, "Let's just say it's super big!" He turned back to the entrance of the training grounds. "This is known as Ground Beta. It was used during the entrance exam for the school. Though we haven't used it since then." He looked down at Nagisa and smiled, "I'm excited to find out what kind of training we're going to be doing!"

"I'm excited too! I get see actual heroes train! Like in comic books!" Nagisa eyes sparkled.

Midoriya smile widened, _'He really does remind me of myself.'_

"Alright, listen up!" Everyone directed their attention to the shaggy haired man, standing lazily by the entrance. "Now I know you all usually don't have a training session out of the blue but today we decided you should. But if you don't feel like training then you don't have to…"

"Wait really?" Kaminari asked in surprise.

"Yeah, you can just go home for the day…"

"Alright!"

"But you can't come back tomorrow…"

"Eh?"

"Or ever…"

Everyone sweat dropped. So that was how it was…

"So before we begin, does anyone want to leave?" Aizawa asked as his eyes traced the class. They all remained silent. "Good. Then let's begin."

Nagisa stared at Aizawa bewilderedly. _'The teachers here are really something…'_

"Here's what's going to happen, you're all going to split up into teams," The black haired man began, "Each team must retrieve flags that have been hidden all over the area. The team that has the most flags wins."

Sero nodded in understanding, "Seems simple enough."

"Also if you happen to run into other teams after finding a flag then the teams have to fight it out to determine who keeps the flag."

"I knew there was a catch…" Ashido whined.

"There's always a catch," Hagakure added.

"And before any of you get excited," Aizawa narrowed his eyes, "No serious injuries are allowed. You can only use your quirks to defend yourselves or attack if necessary. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

Nagisa stood next to Aizawa and watched as everyone split into teams of five.

The First Team was Midoriya, Uraraka, Asui, Iida and Kaminari. The Second Team was Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, Jiro, Tokoyami and Sero. The Third Team was Bakugo, Kirishima, Ashido, Hagakure and Ojiro. Finally, the Fourth Team was Aoyama, Koda, Sato, Shoji and Mineta.

"Alright guys! Let's do this!" Midoriya exclaimed to his team.

"Yeah!"

"Let's do our best everyone!" Yaoyorozu exclaimed to her team. They all nodded.

"I'm gonna crush anyone who gets in my way!" Bakugo growled, resembling more of a hungry beast than an aspiring hero.

"He does know what we're doing right?" Ashido asked with a raised eyebrow. Kirishima scratched the back of his head, "That's…just how he gets himself psyched."

"It kinda looks like he's getting psyched for murder…" Hagakure said. Ashido and Ojiro nodded their heads.

"You have forty-five minutes! Your time starts now!"

The four teams ran into the training grounds. Almost immediately they began searching for flags all over the city. Nagisa watched in awe as the teams moved all over the place. Watching them like this, reminded him off his class.

The First Team began searching on the east side of the city. Asui leaped from building to building. She looked around until her eyes spotted a red flag at the corner of a skyscraper. She jumped down to the ground and used her tongue to retrieve the flag.

"I got one!" She exclaimed to her group. They beamed.

"Great job Tsu-chan!" Uraraka chimed.

Kaminari caught up with the rest holding a flag in his hand, "I also got one!"

"I have retrieved two," Iida piped in, holding out two.

"Wow Iida, you found two?" Midoriya said.

"We're on a roll guys!" Uraraka chimed again.

"Looks like the First Team is doing well so far," Nagisa said. His eyes quickly directed to the Second Team, "Although _they_ seem to be doing better."

And indeed, the Second Team was giving it there all. Todoroki had already retrieved three flags from the west side of the city. Yaoyorozu and Tokoyami found two flags each. Jiro had found three flags and Ojiro found four.

"Great job guys!" Yaoyorozu smiled, "At this rate we'll definitely win!"

The First Team sweat dropped.

"How did they find so many flags already?" Uraraka asked.

"C'mon guys! We have to work harder!" Midoriya said.

And with that, they went back to searching. The Third Team was also doing rather well, with Bakugo finding most of the flags. They had twenty-five so far. Oh, wait, twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight…

"Wow guys we already have thirty-five flags!" Ashido exclaimed after counting their flags.

"Bakugo's really fired up isn't he?" Hagakure said as the blond came back with three more flags.

"Hello? Can you losers stop slacking! I might as well be in a team by myself!" Bakugo complained.

"Except that's not a team…" Ashido deadpanned.

"But he's right guys! Let's work harder and win this!" Kirishima exclaimed.

The Fourth Team had found nineteen flags. Mineta had finally recovered from his trauma and began looking around for a flag in between buildings while Aoyama and the others searched elsewhere. The purple haired teen had spotted Midoriya picking up a flag and alerting his group.

' _This is my chance!'_ Mineta thought as he pulled out one of his hairballs and got ready to throw it at the greenet when a shadow loomed over him.

Mineta slowly turned around to see Bakugo standing behind him and with the palm of his hand sizzling. The purple haired teen began trembling at the sight of the blond.

"Oi! Deku! Hand over that flag!" Bakugo yelled at Midoriya. The greenet flinched when he heard his childhood friend from behind him.

"Kacchan…" Midoriya whispered as he turned to face the other.

"Give me the fucking flag and I'll only blow up half of your body!"

"WHAT!?"

"Hold on! That flag is mine!" Mineta shouted but kept quiet when Bakugo shot him a glare. Midoriya used that moment to escape and run back to his team.

"Oi! Get back here!" Bakugo ran after Midoriya and ignited his hand. He began blowing up parts of the building to slow the greenet down. Midoriya powered up. Green lightning surrounded his body increasing his speed and strength. He then dodged the building pieces that were falling on him. He then slid under a whole section of a building that tumbled down.

He paused to catch his breath before looking up to see Todoroki coming down on a long trail of ice. He shot out fire from his other hand which the greenet dodged at the last second and leaped unto a building.

Seemed Todoroki wanted the flag too. Midoriya turned back to see red and white haired male still following him with Bakugo not too far behind. Todoroki shot fire again and Bakugo blew up the building Midoriya was standing on.

Smoke covered the area where the three were. Nagisa kept his eyes on the cloud of smoke anticipating who would come out first.

"Midoriya!" Asui yelled out to the freckled teen. She was running on side of the building that just blew up. After several minutes, said greenet leaped from the smog and threw the flag towards the frog-like girl. She extended her tongue to catch it before they both jumped down.

Soon after, Bakugo and Todoroki came out of the smoke.

"Time's up!"

Everyone froze and turned to Aizawa and Nagisa who was walking behind him.

"Looks like you all did well or whatever, so let's see who won." Aizawa said.

The four teams gathered together, and gave their bags of flags. After counting them all, they had a clear winner.

"And the winner is…" Aizawa paused, "The Second Team."

"Alright!" Jiro exclaimed as she and the other's high-fived.

"Great job, you guys!" Uraraka told them. Midoriya nodded, "Yeah you did great! I guess even after fighting for that last flag we still lost."

"But it was fun, don't you think?" Asui asked.

"Yeah it was awesome!" Kaminari said.

"Great job Todoroki!" Midoriya went up to the red and white haired male. He smiled at him. "Thanks. You weren't too bad yourself."

Bakugo glared at both Midoriya and Todoroki. "Next time, I'll crush the both of you!"

Midoriya chuckled nervously.

"Izuku-san!" Nagisa ran up to the older teen, "You were amazing back there!"

"You really think so? Thank you!" Midoriya smiled.

"And not just Izuku-san! You were all amazing!" Nagisa chimed, "Especially you Bakugo-san!"

The blond raised his eyebrows at the younger boy before clicking his tongue and walking off.

"Alright people. You can all go change and then head to your next class," Aizawa dismissed them.

Everyone walked out of the training grounds. Midoriya told Nagisa that afterschool, they'd be heading to his house. From the distance, a dark figure watched as the young heroes left the area.

* * *

They school day finally came to an end, with Nagisa nearly suffocating from the hugs he received from Ashido and Hagakure just before they all left the school grounds.

As Midoriya and Nagisa walked to the greenet's house, the blunet couldn't believe how different this world was from his own. He never imagined that other worlds even existed. The whole idea seemed too unreal to him, but here he was now, in a foreign place far from his home. He honestly didn't know how to feel or what to do. When Midoriya spoke about his mother, Nagisa couldn't help but think of his own. She had to be worried about him, since he just disappeared. What if she thought that he left her? How was she feeling right now? Was she lonely?

Nagisa sighed. While he was happy to have met Midoriya and the others, he still missed being in his own world, after all the final assassination couldn't happen if he wasn't there.

"Something on your mind?"

Nagisa looked up at Midoriya, noticing his worried expression. Nagisa gave a dry smile before replying, "Yeah, I'm just worried about my mum."

"Oh." the greenet gaze shifted, "She must be scared right now. Her son's nowhere to be found…" he said in sad tone, "well…in that world anyway."

"I just wish there was a way to contact her, or even one of my friends but…" Nagisa stopped in his tracks when he realized something. _'That's right! My phone!'_

"Izuku-san!" Midoriya turned around to face the other. "What is it Nagisa?"

"I just remembered I had my phone on me when I got warped here!" The younger male piped.

Midoriya smiled. "Wait, seriously? That's great! Maybe you can see if it still works in this world!"

"Yeah, but just one problem…" Nagisa scratched his cheek sheepishly. "I also just remembered it was in my other pants and…they're still at U.A High…being washed…"

Midoriya's smile fell slightly. "Oh, well maybe Recovery Girl noticed and took it out…"

"I really hope so…"

"Don't worry about it Nagisa, we'll ask her tomorrow. It'll all work out," Midoriya smiled as his expression softened. "I promised that I'd help you get back to your world and stop whoever's behind you being here! So please count on me and everyone else too, okay?"

Nagisa stared up at Midoriya, a small smile slowly forming on his face.

"Okay. Thank you, Izuku-san!"

A few minutes later, they finally made it to Midoriya's house and they walked in. Midoriya and Nagisa took off their shoes by the door before entering the kitchen where they found a short, green haired woman preparing food.

"Kaa-san, I'm home!" Midoriya announced, "And I brought a visitor!"

Midoriya's mother turned around and smiled brightly at her son, "Izuku, sweetie! Welcome home!" she gave him a quick hug before turning to the blunet. "Oh so this is the person you saved yesterday!" she looked Nagisa up and down, "You never said they were a cute girl!"

Nagisa sweat dropped.

"No Kaa-san, you got it all wrong! Nagisa is a boy," Midoriya quickly corrected her.

His mother gasped and turned to the other teen, "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize!"

"It's alright really," Nagisa said, "It happens all the time!"

"I really am sorry though. I should've known my Izuku would never bring a girl home." She said so casually before whispering, "He's much too shy!"

"Kaa-san!" Midoriya protested with a heavy blush on his face.

She simply giggles.

"My name's Shiota Nagisa but please, just call me Nagisa." The blunet said as he bowed, "It's very nice to meet you ma'am! Sorry for the intrusion!"

"Oh it's not a problem really! Any friend of my baby is welcome here," she chimed, "I'm Midoriya Inko! It's nice to meet you too, Nagisa. Please make yourself at home!"

"Thank you!"

"Izuku, show Nagisa the spare bedroom please and then you two come and eat dinner!" Inko instructed. Midoriya nodded as he and Nagisa left the kitchen.

When they reached the spare bedroom, Nagisa entered and took a look around. It was a simple room, with a window on the side and blue curtains over it. The walls were all a cream color and the ceiling was white, reminding him of when he first woke up in the infirmary back at the school. The bed was medium sized and it was dressed with blue and white sheets and a navy blue blanket with a single pillow resting at its head.

There was cupboard at the far corner and a bedside table with a lamp. It wasn't much but he was sure that he'd sleep fine that night.

The Midoriyas seemed like nice people, they took him in without hesitation. Sure they both thought he was a girl but that aside, they were still concerned about his wellbeing. Although, from the looks of it didn't seem like Midoriya's father was around. He wondered if they didn't live together like his own father. Maybe he'd ask the greenet later.

' _No, it's not my place to ask a question like that._ ' Nagisa thought. He heard footsteps approaching the room and looked up to see Midoriya.

"Nagisa, it's time for dinner!" He said, "When we're done I'll give you some of my old clothes so you have something to wear to sleep!"

"Ah, thanks." Nagisa replied. "I'll be there in a minute!"

"Okay!" And with that, Midoriya left the room.

Nagisa got off the bed and stretched his arms. As he was about to leave, he felt an unnatural presence in the room and chill down his spine.

He quickly spun around to see if something was behind him but…

…Nothing was there. Nothing but the blue curtains, flowing mindlessly in the wind that came in from the opened window.

But…the window was just closed. He never opened it.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **OMG! I** _ **CANNOT**_ **TELL YOU HOW SORRY I AM FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!**

 **I was going to update yesterday but then I fell asleep and forgot.**

 **Hey wonderful readers! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and again sorry for keeping you waiting for so long! There were a lot of things I had to do and I just didn't have any time to write! But anyway, the next chapter is the moment of truth and you'll see why!**

 **See you next time. Please follow, favorite and review the story!**

 **~Mizuki Kokoa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warped Assassin Arc**

 **= Chapter 4: Surprised By Uncertainty =**

* * *

"Nagisa?"

"Huh?"

Nagisa lifted his gaze from his plate of food to see the Midoriyas staring at him with concerned looks. He didn't blame them. He imagined he looked very _distraught_ at the moment.

"Is everything okay?" Izuku asked, holding a bowl of rice in one hand and chopsticks in another.

"Yes, you look a bit out of it dear." Inko added as she poured tea in three cups.

Oh, he was _way_ out of it.

Anyone would be after what happened the previous night. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched, even when he went to bed.

"Sorry, it's nothing really- I just had a weird dream, that's all." The blue haired boy told them.

That wasn't entirely a lie. It _felt_ like a dream, a nightmare to be more precise.

Izuku kept his eyes on the other male, not fully convinced by his answer. His mother on the other hand, "Well if you say so Nagisa-kun!" she didn't bother to dwell on it for much longer. She smiled, "Make sure to eat everything on your plate so you'll have enough energy for the day, alright?"

Nagisa smiled back, "I will. Thank you very much, Inko-san." He then continued eating his breakfast as if nothing was wrong.

Izuku decided to do the same even though he didn't feel like Nagisa was being completely honest. And it wasn't just now – he was acting very strangely the night before as well. He seemed shaken for some reason when he sat down for dinner. He also didn't seem very eager to go back to the guest room. The greenet remembered the younger boy asking his mum if he could do a million things before he finally went back to his room. It made Izuku wonder if Nagisa was afraid of being alone.

' _Maybe he's scared of the dark or something…'_ the greenet thought as he put a piece of chicken in his mouth. Whatever it was, Izuku could only hope it wasn't anything serious.

They had finally finished their breakfast and Nagisa and Midoriya were both ready to go to school. That is until the greenet's mum stopped them.

Well, Nagisa specifically.

"You want to try something with my hair?" Nagisa repeated the woman's request in surprise.

Inko smiled. "Only if you don't mind Nagisa-kun, I just want to tie it in a different style."

Nagisa placed a hand on one of his pigtails, pondering for a moment before nodding. "Okay! Sounds good!"

"Great!" she chimed, "It'll only take a moment!"

And a moment later, Inko had finally finished tying the boy's hair.

"And done," she said giving a wide smile, she turned to her son, "Izuku, could you get me my hand mirror please?"

"Sure," Izuku dashed off for a second before coming back with a green hand mirror. He gave it to Nagisa and the blunet held it up to level with his face. As he gazed into the round reflective surface, he could see that his trademark twintails were gone and replaced with a longish high ponytail.

He smiled as he moved the mirror around to see the ponytail in different angles, "Wow Inko-san! It looks great!"

"Doesn't it?" she grinned, "When I saw your hair down yesterday, I just knew that I had to try this style!" she placed a hand on her cheek adoringly, "Oh, and it looks so lovely, doesn't it Izuku?"

The other male smiled, "Yeah it suits you!"

"You think so?" Nagisa asked. "Well, I really like it!"

Inko chuckled, "I'm glad you do Nagisa-kun. Now go on you two, we don't want you to be tardy!"

"Ah right!" Izuku said as he and Nagisa made their way outside, "See you after school Kaa-san!"

"Bye Inko-san!" Nagisa waved.

Inko waved back, "Bye boys! Have a nice day!" and with that they were off.

* * *

 **=| At the entrance to U.A High School |=**

Ashido and Hagakure stood by the gates of the school while other students proceeded in as usual. It wasn't everyday they did this but on this particular day they were waiting for someone.

"Do you see them?" Ashido asked to Hagakure as they both scanned the passing crowd.

"Nuh-uh!" the invisible female replied. "Maybe they're running late."

"Today of all days, seriously!?" The pinkette said in frustration. She sighed. "What's our status with Electric Womanizer?"

"He said that he's outside the gate, making sure he doesn't miss them." Hagakure said.

"He better not!" Ashido said, "If we lose sight of our target then our plans will be ruined!" She brought out a pair of dark pink binoculars from her school bag. "C'mon, c'mon. Where are you?"

"Mina- uh, I mean, Pink Queen! I'm getting something from Electric Womanizer!" Hagakure said as she held up a walkie-talkie. Ashido directed herself to the feed.

"Come in Electric Womanizer, over!"

" _We've just gotten view of the target, over._ " Kaminari's voice was heard from the walkie-talkie. " _Waiting for your orders, over!_ "

"How far are they from the gates, over?"

From a fake bush outside the school, Kaminari watched Nagisa and Midoriya walk up the street through his yellow binoculars.

"About a few meters, over." He said.

Ashido smirked. "Good. Then let's proceed with Phase One. Send in our walking contradiction to meet the target, over."

"Copy that! Over and out!" Kaminari said reconnecting his walkie-talkie to a different one. "Fire and Ice Wizard! Fire and Ice Wizard do you read me, over?"

The blond male heard a sigh before a deadpan voice spoke, " _Remind me why I'm doing this again, Kaminari?_ "

"C'mon dude, we've gone over this! Codenames and walkie-talkie speech over the walkie-talkie, over!" Kaminari said.

"… _I still don't know why I have to do this…_ " there was a pause. "… _over._ "

"You owe me a favor man so just do it, over!" the blond boy said. "Now initiate 'Casual Interaction', over!"

Todoroki sighed as he stood behind a tree. Better to get over with it. "Copy that. Over and out." He then switched off his walkie-talkie and calmly walked away from the tree in the direction of the two boys.

' _The morning bell goes in ten minutes.'_ He sighed inwardly, _'I better hurry.'_

The red and white haired male had reached the boys and they both stopped to greet and acknowledge him. "Oh, morning Todoroki!" Izuku said with a smile.

Nagisa bowed slightly, "Good morning Todoroki-san!"

"Morning." He nodded, "There's something on my mind. I want to hear your opinion."

"O-oh, um okay." Nagisa replied, a bit taken back by the older boy's straightforwardness. He reminded him of a certain white haired technician in his class.

Todoroki spoke, "I was just thinking about the Fourth wall."

"The…Fourth wall?" Midoriya blinked.

"That's right. The Fourth wall." The stoic teen repeated, "A performance convention in which an invisible, imagined wall separates actors or fictional characters from an audience, and while the audience can see through this 'wall'," he does quotations with his fingers, "the convention assumes, the actors or fictional characters behave as if they can't."

Nagisa seems to get his explanation, "Oh, of course the Fourth wall! It's mentioned quite a lot in certain TV shows, cartoons, anime and manga! I think I read somewhere that it originated in theatres."

"That's correct," Todoroki nodded in agreement, "The metaphor suggests the 'placing on the stage' behind a proscenium arch. Typically when a scene is set indoors and three of the walls are onstage, in what is known as a box set," he mimes the box set with his hands, "the 'fourth' wall would run along the line – which is technically called the proscenium – dividing the room from the auditorium. The 'fourth wall' though, is a theatrical convention, rather than of set design."

Midoriya sweatdropped, _'I don't think he's ever spoken this mu_ ch _before. Ashido must have put him up to this."_

"I'm actually impressed you knew that Nagisa." He said, his monotonous voice never changing.

"I honestly didn't know _that_ much. Clearly you know more about this than I do," Nagisa scratched the back of his head sheepishly, before looking at the other teen curiously, "Was all that seriously on your mind Todoroki-san?"

"No."

"Oh, uh–"

"I was also thinking about the instance when the Fourth wall is broken." He said, and Midoriya almost burst out laughing. He knew full well that Todoroki didn't give a shit about the Fourth wall. It was all part of the plan though, so he had to pretend in order to distract the blunet.

"Okay…" Nagisa decided to hear what else the red and white haired teen wanted share. It was strange though, it didn't seem like he was the type to care about such a thing.

As Todoroki went on about the strangely interesting yet random topic, Kaminari watched the scene through his binoculars and immediately contacted Ashido.

"Pink Queen, come in, Pink Queen." He said into his walkie-talkie and said pink haired girl picked up, _"I'm here Electric Womanizer, what do you have for me, over?"_

"Fire and Ice Wizard has the target distracted, over." The golden blond said.

" _Great! Proceed with Phase Two of the plan, over."_

"Copy that!" Kaminari disconnected from Ashido's walkie-talkie and connected to someone else's. "Hello, Princess Frog and Red Shark, do you read me, over?"

There was a short pause before a familiar male voice spoke, _"Okay dude, we seriously need to talk about these names! Who the hell thought I should be called 'Red Shark', over!?"_

Another voice spoke but this time female, _"I actually really like my name, over."_

" _Oh you_ would _'Princess Frog'!"_

" _No need to be a hater Red Shark."_

"Will the both of you stop!? Forget about your names and focus on the mission, over!" Kaminari said, trying to get the two, Kirishima and Asui back on track.

They were currently squatting in another fake bush that Midoriya and Nagisa had passed on the way to school, and wasn't that far from the U.A building itself.

The redhead huffed, "Fine. But I still think my name's stupid!"

"Think about it like this Kirishi- I mean, Red Shark," Asui inserted, putting up her index finger knowingly. "Sharks are pretty manly animals don't you think?"

Kirishima thought for a moment, placing a hand on his chin. He eventually nodded, breaking into a wide grin. "Yeah I guess you're right! Sharks are pretty manly! On second thought, I like my name! In fact I love it!"

" _That's great to hear dude,"_ Kaminari deadpanned, _"Now can you two please get on with the next phase already? Commence 'Sack and Run', over."_

"You shouldn't sound so negative man!" The red haired teen said happily.

" _You were literally just complaining!"_

Asui sighed, "Let's just do it, ribit." She took the walkie-talkie from Kirishima, "Over and out." she gave it back to him and he picked up a large, brown cotton sack from his side. They both stood up from behind the synthetic bush and slowly stalked toward the three boys.

"Alright, remember, you use your tongue to secure him and then I move in and throw the sack over him, got it?" Kirishima explained in a hushed voice and Asui nodded.

When they were a good distance away from their target, Midoriya looked back slightly, making sure to not attract Nagisa aka the target's attention. He then nodded at Kirishima and Asui and they did the same.

This was the moment of truth.

With a signal of Kirishima's hand, Asui released her elastic tongue, allowing it to stretch towards the blue haired boy and at the same time, Kirishima grew closer to him. Nagisa had picked up the presence of the two other people behind him and in seconds his assassin instincts kicked in and he swiftly moved to the side as he watched the tongue of the frog-like female miss him and wrap around someone else. Then came Kirishima who wasted no time to bag that same person before yelling out: "We got him!"

He gave a triumphant grin before beginning to run off, "C'mon guys! Let's hurry back to the class and–"

"Uh, Kirishima?" Asui called out to him. The redhead stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the greenette who stood by Todoroki, neither budging from their spots. He raised an eyebrow confusedly.

"What's up guys? Why aren't you coming? We got the 'lil man!" He said, pointing to the occupied brown sack, not understanding why they hadn't moved.

Instead of answering, his classmates both simply pointed to the redhead's farther side. Kirishima blinked twice before directing his red eyes to where they were pointing. Much to his surprise, standing a little bit bewildered, was none other than their target, Nagisa.

It took a moment for the red haired teen to register the presence of the younger boy and when he did, he had double-take. "What- How- 'Lil man!?" he blurted out in shock, "What are you doing over there!?"

"Um…I'm standing," Nagisa said, sounding confused at the question.

Kirishima blinked again, "Wait, but if you're over there, then," he looked down at the sack in his hand, "Who's in the sack?" he immediately pulled it open and out came the head of a struggling Midoriya.

"What the heck Kirishima!?" The greenet glared at the other teen. He scratched the back of his head, "Oops…"

"You were supposed to put Nagisa in the bag!" Midoriya said, and this immediately caught the blunet's attention.

"I'm sorry put _who_ in the _what_ now!?" Nagisa asked, shock written all over his face.

"Well…"Kirishima looked away and cleared his throat, "This is awkward."

Asui sighed and Todoroki face palmed.

"Izuku-san, Kirishima-san," Nagisa walked over to the pair of older boys, his eyes narrowed in suspiciously. "What's going on?"

"Oh…uh…" Midoriya and Kirishima exchanged nervous glances. They couldn't just spill to the boy what was going on. That would ruin everything! Eventually they sent glances to their classmates who were a bit further from the scene. Asui and Todoroki shrugged, as they couldn't think of anything. In fact, the only thing on their mind was how the younger blue haired teen was able to evade both Asui and Kirishima the way he did.

It was almost like he teleported. How was he so quick to react?

Suddenly, Todoroki received a transmission from his walkie-talkie. He and Asui turned to the communication device as he answered it.

" _Guys? What's going on, over?"_ Kaminari asked through the device.

"It was a bust. Kirishima and Asui somehow captured Midoriya instead, over." Todoroki said.

" _What? How did that even happen?"_

"He dodged us." Asui said.

The electric blond male sighed, _"This is just great! Alright, I'll call Pink Queen and find out what we should do next, over and out!"_

Kaminari quickly reconnected to Ashido's walkie-talkie. "Pink Queen, we have an issue, over."

" _What's going on? I'm not seeing Red Shark, Princess Frog, Fire and Ice Wizard or Freckled Green Tea anywhere. Did something happen, over?"_ She asked.

"Well, the plan didn't work- Wait a sec, 'Freckled Green Tea'? Is that seriously what we decided to call Midoriya?" Kaminari asked, beginning to understand Kirishima's comment on their codenames.

" _What? It isn't_ that _bad."_ Ashido said.

" _Actually it kinda is…"_ Hagakure's voice was heard.

" _Shut up! You came up with half the codenames anyway! Now what's going on with the others?"_ The pinkette brought their attention back to the current predicament.

Kaminari sighed, "Well, the plan didn't work. And now they're kinda in a pickle. What should we do, over?"

Ashido pondered for options. They only had four minutes until school started. And if they failed to secure Nagisa, everything they had worked hard for up until this point would have all been for nothing! No matter what they had to succeed, but clearly they weren't going to with how they were doing things now.

She sighed heavily, gaining a serious expression, "We have no choice. We have to call in…" she paused dramatically, "…the Last Resort."

Hagakure and Kaminari both gasped. The electric blond gulped, _"You- You don't mean…"_

"Yup, we're calling him in! He's our only hope now!" The pinkette said solemnly.

"But are you sure Mina-chan?" Hagakure asked nervously.

"We've got no other choice." Ashido said, "Electric Womanizer, tell Fire and Ice Wizard to use the 'Secret Escape Technique'."

"Copy that." Kaminari said.

The horned female then turned to her invisible classmate, "Disappearing Act, head back to HQ and make sure everything's going smoothly on that side. I'll call the Last Resort."

"Okay but…did that really have to be _my_ codename though?" Hagakure asked.

Ashido rolled her eyes, "Just go!" and once the other female left, the pinkette sighed and prepared herself for what was going to happen next. She connected her walkie-talkie to a one she hadn't since the beginning of the operation. "Come in, Last Resort? Do you copy? Listen before you say anything, please just come out. We need you!"

Meanwhile, Todoroki had gotten a message from Kaminari to use the 'Secret Escape Technique' as they were calling in the Last Resort. He fished into his pocket and brought a pair of smoke bombs. He looked over to Asui who just gave him a nod. What had to be done, had to be done.

Without wasting time, he threw them onto the ground and they exploded into a large cloud of smoke. Todoroki and the others then used the opportunity to escape back to the school building, leaving Nagisa coughing in the smoke. When it finally cleared, the blunet looked around, both frazzled and puzzled.

"Huh? Where did they go?" Nagisa searched around for the older teens that were there only moments ago. Even Midoriya had disappeared which didn't make sense to him. Just what were those heroes trying to achieve. Trying to figure out what it was only made Nagisa even more anxious than he already was.

Then a terrible thought entered his mind, _'What if they've found out I'm an assassin?'_

It made the blunet wonder if maybe they were trying to get rid of him. After all, they apparently wanted to sack him and when he asked about it, he didn't receive a straight answer. Nagisa shook his head vigorously, _'No! Izuku-san promised me he'd help me get home, so he wouldn't do something like that!'_ Still, why couldn't the young boy shake the feeling that something was up. As he stood alone, his mind began to race and he felt the uncertainty in his chest building up. He didn't know what he was going to do.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his shoulder and it immediately caused him to flinch and jump away from it in fright. Nagisa then quickly turned around, coming face to face with a certain explosive blond. He gawked at him with startled eyes, "B-bakugo-san?" as the ash blond male looked down at him with a slightly irritated expression. The blunet must have been so engulfed by his anxiety that he hadn't sensed the older boy walk up from behind him.

"Put on this damn blindfold already." Bakugo ordered and Nagisa just continued to stare at him before finally glancing to the long, blue cloth. He felt a nervous sweat, "But why?"

Bakugo groaned, "I don't have all day! Just put it on!" he yelled and after a moment, the blunet took it from him and held it in his hand, looking at it intently.

' _When...I hear his voice I think about home. I'm not afraid when he shouts because it's so familiar. I…'_ he tied the blindfold around his head, completely blocking his vision. _'I trust him.'_

Bakugo then moved behind him. "Walk. I'll guide you." he told the younger boy. Nagisa did as he was told and the two began to walk, with Nagisa clueless of where they were going. He assumed that they were going into the school building at least but where specifically, he wasn't sure.

He was still slightly nervous, but he wanted to trust the older teens so he tried to calm his nerves.

* * *

After walking for some time (making several turns and, climbing up a staircase at some point), Bakugo spoke, breaking the long silence.

"We're almost there." He said plainly.

Nagisa felt the need to reply, "Okay."

They walked a little more and true to his word, they had finally stopped at the destination. Nagisa felt Bakugo leave his side before hearing a door slide open in front of him. Only seconds later he was then roughly pushed in by the blond, and nearly tumbled over, if he hadn't been trained to catch himself.

Almost immediately Nagisa could sense the wavelengths of different people. Was he in a room? Who was there? Before he could ponder more about it, he heard Bakugo's voice again.

"You can take of the blindfold now."

Curiously but slowly, Nagisa untied the blindfold, letting his eyes adjust to the light. Almost instantly, confetti shot from several party poppers causing his head to move around frantically.

"Surprise! Welcome to Class 1A!"

The many voices of the Class 1A students reached his ears. He stood there in awe, completely taken aback by everything.

"What- What is this?" Nagisa asked, looking around at all the decorations, food, drinks and of course the banner, that said "Welcome Nagisa!"

Midoriya stepped forward and answered, "This is your welcome party!" He smiled before blowing a party favor.

"My...welcome party?" the blunet asked, just as another party popper exploded in his face. He looked up to Uraraka. "That's right! Your welcome party! We decided to throw you one to cheer you up!"

"I noticed last night that you were looking a bit down," Midoriya said. "So I texted the class and asked if we could throw you a party to make you feel better."

Nagisa looked up at Midoriya in surprise. He had noticed he wasn't okay and they did this all for him. He honestly couldn't believe it.

"It was a bit last minute, but that's never stopped us from doing anything." Ashido chimed, "Thanks to Yao-momo's quirk, Sato's excellent baking, my expert party knowledge, everyone's else's input, and of course Aizawa-sensei's permission, we managed to make the perfect welcome party in only a few hours!"

"Wow…" the boy was speechless.

"And we thought it would be better if you hadn't known about it beforehand in order for it to be a surprise." Iida walked up and said.

Nagisa blinked a couple times before shaking himself out of his daze, "Wait so, outside when Todoroki-san was talking about the Fourth wall-"

"All a distraction." Ashido said.

"-and when Kirishima-san and Asui-san tried to capture and sack me."

"Yup, we were trying to bring you here, but...I guess we didn't really think the plan through." The pinkette said sheepishly, but immediately got glares from those who were apart of the outside operation (excluding Midoriya and well, Hagakure but she was glaring they just couldn't see).

"You mean _you_ didn't think the plan through!" The invisible female spoke, sounding irritated.

"C'mon! I really thought it would work, okay? Don't put the hate on me!" Ashido protested but the others just shook their heads.

Yaoyorozu sighed, "I told you not to do anything complicated. You should have just blindfolded him in the first place."

"Yeah, but like, where's the fun in that?" The horned girl asked, and the rest just sighed. Kirishima placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry about it too much Mina, we know you did your best to help and we appreciate it." He gave her a nervous smile, "Just...think things through first."

Mina stared at the redhead before pouting childishly, "Alright. I'll think things through next time." She said, before smiling.

"Well anyway, we'd like to formally welcome you to Class 1A Nagisa-kun!" The ponytailed female walked over to him and took his hands, "We hope that while you are here, you'll rely on us and if there's anything you need, just ask!"

Nagisa gazed around the room, making sure to get a glance at everyone. They barely knew him yet they did all this, he honestly didn't know what to say. It really did feel like he was still home. He looked up at Yaoyorozu, she reminded him of Kataoka, the responsible female representative of his own class and that only reassured him more. He gazed down, finding himself in his thoughts once again.

' _I can't say that my uncertainty is completely gone but...I guess as long as I'm here…'_

He eventually looked back up, his lips curled up into a beautiful, genuine smile.

"Thank you."

The students returned his smile as the bell went. Aizawa came in and told them he'd give them extra time with the party but they that they'd continue their class when it was done.

Nagisa didn't mind though, he was having a great time with everyone.

' _As long as I'm here… I might as well enjoy it.'_

* * *

 **=| TIME SKIP |=**

Later in the day, Nagisa and Midoriya went to meet Recovery Girl, to retrieve the blunet's clothes and ask about his phone.

Midoriya had knocked on the door, and when he received a reply he and the younger boy entered.

"Good afternoon, Recovery Girl!" Midoriya greeted the old woman and Nagisa did the same.

"Hello there, Midoriya-kun, Nagisa-chan!" She greeted back, walking over to them. "How have you been doing, dear?" she asked referring to the younger of the two boys.

Nagisa smiled gingerly, "I'm doing just fine Recovery Girl. Thanks for asking."

"I hope Midoriya and that class of his are taking care of you." She said.

"They are, don't worry." Nagisa said.

"Well that's good to hear," Recovery Girl smiled, "So what can I do for you boys?"

"Oh right!" Nagisa remembered, "I was wondering if you washed my clothes?"

"Ah yes, I did." She said, walking off to a table where all sorts of medical items were, and they both followed her. Folded neatly, was the blunet's school uniform. She picked it up and handed it over to him. "Here you go dear."

Nagisa took it his hands, "Thank you Recovery Girl!" He said.

"No problem dear," she told him but seemed to have recalled something, "Oh yes that's right," she fished the pocket of her white coat with her free hand and brought out a smartphone. "I found this in your pants' pocket. Is it yours?"

"My phone!" Nagisa exclaimed, his face lighting up with happiness and relief. "Thank you so much, Recovery Girl!"

The elderly female chuckled, "Luckily I took it out before I washed it." She said, "I'm sure it should still be working."

"Let's hopes so." Nagisa said solemly, as he took a seat. Midoriya bent over to watch Nagisa as he switched on his phone. When the screen powered on, the blunet beamed.

"It's still works!" He chimed as his phone had completely switched on.

"That's great!" Midoriya said, happy for the blunet.

"Yeah, but I'll have to see if I can contact someone from my world." The feminine boy began to scroll through his contacts. There were four people, he wanted to call first.

' _Ritsu, Kayano, Karma, and...Okaa-san,'_ he thought as he decided call them in that order.

Although, when he did, every single call went to voicemail and he couldn't connect to Ritsu at all. He didn't know if it was because he was in another world or if they just weren't available at the moment. He grew worried. He sighed and decided the least he could do was leave them all voicemails, if it would even reach them that is.

Midoriya placed a hand on Nagisa's shoulder and the blunet turned to him, "It's okay, we'll figure something out."

Nagisa looked back at his phone sadly, "I hope you're right."

It bothered Midoriya to see him sad again. He stepped in front of Nagisa and gave him a determined look, "Don't worry Nagisa. I know we can figure something out! It's not too late to give up hope!" He smiled, "Let's keep trying okay?"

Nagisa stared up at the older boy and eventually, gave in to his optimism yet again. He believed him, "Alright Izuku-san!"

"Great!" The greenet said, "Now c'mon! My mum's waiting for us so let's head home already!"

Nagisa nodded, before turning to Recovery Girl, "Thanks again for everything!"

"Don't mention it," she said.

The two bid her farewell, but just before Nagisa walked out of the door he was called back by the old nurse.

He turned to face her, "Yes Recovery Girl?"

"I know it might seem like all hope is lost, but…" she paused, coming closer to him. "Don't forget that as heroes we do our utmost best to help those in need, and that's no different for Midoriya and the others. I hope you'll count on them."

Nagisa nodded, "I will."

"Good. Go on now," she smiled and said.

"Right, bye!" Nagisa waved and ran off before catching up with Midoriya. The two then continued back to the greenet's house, with Nagisa feeling a lot better than he was before.

* * *

"He seems to be fitting in with the people in this world," a young figure stepped out of the shadows of a corner near Midoriya's house. He had dark purple, shoulder-length hair, fair skin, black eyes and an amethyst on his forehead. He was sporting a grey long-sleeved dress shirt, a black vest, black shorts, and black army boots. In his ear, was a small communication device.

" **Is that so?** " a deep voice spoke from the earpiece.

"Yes master," the purple haired boy said. "And just as you predicted, he wasn't able to contact anyone from his world."

" **Yes, good, good.** " his master said, " **Continue** _ **shadowing**_ **him. We need to obtain as much information as possible**."

"Yes master." the boy replied as he disconnected, before gazing back at the house, "Shiota Nagisa. I do hope you enjoy your good moments while they last. Soon," he said as he turned back to the shadows, "they will come to an end." and faded into a dark haze.

Back inside, as Nagisa helped to set up the table, he sneezed.

"Achooo!" He went and rubbed his nose with his arm.

"Oh bless you Nagisa," Inko told him.

"Thank you," he said as he rubbed his shoulders. He gazed out the windows anxiously.

' _Why did I just get a chill?'_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **OKAY! LET ME JUST APOLOGIZE FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**

 **I honestly had so many chances to update during Summer Break (probably Winter Break for some of you) put I just kept procrastinating and procrastinating, because I'm** _ **so**_ **damn lazy! But do not fear, I will finish this story. I just need to get my act together is all!**

 **So anyway, I moved the actually 'moment of truth' to a later chapter because I'm trying to build suspense here! After all Nagisa will be here for some time and it'll be long before he can actually contact someone!**

 **Most of the** _ **Fourth wall**_ **conversation was sourced from Wikipedia. It was random. I know.**

 **Also, for those who hadn't noticed, I edited Chapter 4, so the rest of Class 1A don't know about Nagisa being from another world. Not yet at least.**

 **Thanx for all the follows, favorites and reviews!**

 **~ Mizuki Kokoa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warped Assassin Arc**

 **= Chapter 5: Shopping District Time =**

* * *

 **~••| Assassin World |••~**

"I can't believe it's been almost five days since Nagisa disappeared! I'm beginning to think something horrible happened to him!" Kayano voiced her worry as she and the rest of the E Class students gathered together outside during their lunch break.

The others either sighed or shifted uncomfortably. Sugino was pacing back and forth, uneasiness written on his face.

Then there was Karma, who despite looking indifferent as always, couldn't shake the anxiety in his chest. He knew Nagisa could take care of himself but he was still just a kid like the rest of them.

And after what happened the other day, he was starting to doubt that they themselves were safe.

' _A mysterious person with an unknown origin, possessing the power to warp time and space. Something like that is so insane and unreal, I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes.'_ Karma pondered, leaning on the tree. He gazed at the clouded sky, ' _Korosensei has been searching nonstop for a portal like the one that opened the other day but he hasn't had any luck. Nagisa's mom is worried sick and we don't know what to tell her.' He looked to the class, 'Everyone else has been out of it since he disappeared and as for me…'_

" _Nagisa!"_

 _Karma, Kaede and the others yelled out to the blue haired teen. It was no use, however, the cloaked figure who had suddenly appeared pushed the blunet into the portal._

" _Nagisa!" Karma now rushed towards the wormhole, desperately trying to reach out to his friend._

 _His hand barely brushed Nagisa's fingers before the other teen was swallowed by the swirling rift._

 _And just like that he was gone. The mysterious figure disappeared as well, but not before saying:_

" _ **This will be the end of all heroes.**_ "

' _What did they mean by that?'_ Karma pondered, trying to understand the peculiar statement or find some hidden meaning behind it. ' _It doesn't make sense, did they mean people who do good? Were they taking people who are recognized as heroes? Nagisa's a good person but I wouldn't really call him a hero.'_ He placed a hand on his chin, "Unless he meant something else…"

After some more thinking, he eventually sighed and moved away from the tree with his hands in his pocket.

Nagisa had been taken by that mysterious person and nobody knew where he was, what was happening to him, how he was doing and why he was even taken in the first place.

Karma had so many questions, questions that couldn't be answered by anyone but the person who caused these questions to plague his mind.

But there hadn't been any trace of said person since the incident and that just added another question to his long list.

Where were they now?

He started walking towards his classmates, feeling as though nothing would come out of him contemplating alone. Still, he couldn't help but at least think, or rather hope, ' _Nagisa...please be okay.'_

* * *

 **=| Heroes' World |••~**

Nagisa had been deep in thought for the last hour. He was wearing a grey T-shirt and shorts of a darker shade and his hair was left untied, spread across his shoulders and upper back. His expression was relaxed yet somewhat tired.

He was sitting alone in the living room of the Midoriya house. He didn't feel comfortable in his bedroom because of the strange chills he kept getting lately, not to mention the fact that he couldn't shake the feeling someone or something was watching him, almost all the time.

He managed to get five out of eight hours of sleep the night before (the first three hours he was stairing at the ceiling wearily), and his day to day life wasn't too hectic (minus the fact that he was stuck in another world, but for the most part he could tell that this was still Japan).

Even so, he couldn't help but feel anxious about all this, and while the students Class 1A did their very best to make him feel welcome and at home, he still found it difficult to tell them all his worries, mostly because the majority of them were tied to his identity as an amateur assassin.

He sighed and slowly brought his legs to his stomach, wrapping his arms around them and resting his chin on his knees. He felt like he should tell them but, he didn't know how they'd react if they learnt the truth about him.

' _Maybe if I explain everything to them about Korosensei and my world blowing up by the end of March…then again, time could be different here in this world…'_ he thought, his azure eyes staring blankly at the TV screen. It was showing an anime where some guy was a student at an elite school and was placed in the lowest class.

"Heh, I can relate." The blunet muttered half heartedly with a light chuckle.

In the anime, the main character and his classmates were given student ID's that were also fancy smartphones.

Nagisa now watched the anime, slightly intrigued. He subconsciously fished his pocket and brought out his own phone out, though not as fancy as the ones on TV, that didn't really matter to him as that wasn't the reason he brought it out.

The anime (along with the phones in the anime) had reminded him of how he tried countless times to call his friends and family back in his world and how every single attempt had failed.

He told himself that since he was in another world (who knows how far it was from his own), it made logical sense that he would have difficulty contacting someone from his world, but that didn't make it easier on him.

Usually in movies they'd have some special highly advanced technology that was used for otherworldly communication.

' _But even if something like that did exist, where would I even get it from?'_ The blunet pondered, feeling like giving up. He tried calling Sugino who always answered his phone, and Nakamura, Kataoka, Yada, Fuwa and Itona, but no one picked up.

He sighed again and slipped his phone back into his pocket before returning his eyes to the anime that was surprisingly entertaining. It didn't make him feel better but at the most, it distracted him.

Midoriya waltzed into his property with grocery bags in toe. He opened the door and entered his house before kicking it closed and changing his shoes.

"I'm back!" He announced as he walked into the kitchen and dropped the groceries on the closest counter, just as he turned to see the blue haired boy, still in the living room where he'd left him before he went out.

The greenet stared at the other curiously, wondering what he was watching on TV. Eventually, Nagisa spun his head around to see the young hero and smiled. He stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to greet the other.

"Welcome back, Izuku-san! Let me help you with those." Nagisa offered, starting to unpack many bottles, cans, cartons and containers of various foods and beverages.

"Ah thanks," Midoriya smiled and voiced his appreciation. Nagisa was such a sweet kid, it was terrible that he had to go through all this.

The younger teen had been in his world for almost two weeks now. He had gotten used to U.A and most of his classmates (even Bakugo at times which he found surprising). It was almost like he was apart of their class from the beginning. Nagisa had fit right in and while the others didn't know that he was from another world, they still got along with him swimmingly.

Still, while they were having fun, Midoriya, Aizawa, All Might and Principal Nezu were working hard to figure out the identity of the mysterious person. Nagisa's memories of his encounter with them were still a bit of a jumble, but he seemed to be recovering them slowly.

Since then, All Might had instructed Midoriya to make sure that Nagisa was at ease so he could remember things better. Having unnecessary stress would only make his situation worse and none of them wanted that.

"Izuku-san, where do these go?" Nagisa asked referring to the cans of tuna he held.

"Oh, you can put those in the top cabinet on the left over there." Midoriya instructed, and the blunet did just that.

While Midoriya put the milk in the fridge, Nagisa pulled out containers of pudding. They instantly made him think of Kayano and how much she loved the desert.

And that made him think about his world again and how homesick he was. His expression became sad as he held the puddings in his hands.

' _Ugh, I_ hate _this feeling…'_ Nagisa thought before sighing.

Midoriya noticed this and placed a hand on his chin, pondering. ' _It's like nothing we do to cheer him up works. He'll be happy one minute and then sad the next. What am I going to do? There has to be something.'_

He watched the blunet turn around to put the pudding away.

"You can have one if you want." Midoriya offered, catching the other teen off guard.

Nagisa stopped in his tracks and eyed the pudding before looking back at Midoriya. "Is it alright?"

"Well of course! You are our guest here! Why wouldn't it be alright?" Midoriya smiled when he saw Nagisa's face brighten.

The blunet took one and packed the rest away. He opened it and immediately began to eat it, savoring it in his mouth.

' _It tastes a bit different from the one in my world but it's still really delicious!'_

While Nagisa continued eating the pudding, Midoriya's phone started ringing and he answered it.

" _Hey Midoriya!_ " A cheerful feminine voice reached his ears.

"Oh, hey Ashido!" He greeted back, instantly recognizing it as his pink classmate's.

" _Hey, are you and Nagisa-chan free right now?_ " She asked.

"Yeah we are." Midoriya said back. "Why? Is something going on?"

" _Oh you bet your green tea head something's going on!_ " The pinkette exclaimed, causing Midoriya to remove the phone away from his ear. " _We're all going to the shopping district for a full awesome day of fun!_ "

"Wait, 'we'? Who else is going?"

" _The entire class! So are you in? Or are you in!?_ " She said, sounding like she just pumped her fist in the air.

"Those options are exactly the same."

" _Yup! Cuz you can't refuse!_ "

Midoriya sweat dropped, "...Alright then, we're coming!"

" _Awesome! See you soon!_ " She said.

"Yeah bye," he replied and hung up. "Well, I guess we're going to the shopping district." He looked at Nagisa who had gone to sit back down on the couch.

When the blunet heard the other teen, he turned around to look at him curiously while still eating his pudding.

* * *

" **So Kageya. What's your update?** "

"Shiota Nagisa was still unable to reach anyone from his world, master." The violet haired teen, Kageya said to his master. through the shadows in the Midoriya's backyard.

" **Excellent. And what's his status now? What is he doing?** " His master asked.

Kageya watched Midoriya and Nagisa leave the house, and waving to the greenet's mom.

"He appears to be going somewhere. If I remember correctly, Midoriya Izuku received a phone call from one of his classmates." The shadowy teen said. "It must be related to that."

" **Good. Then follow them.** " His master ordered. " **I'll inform the others to meet up with you.** "

"Understood, master." Kageya replied and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

 **= Shopping District =**

Nagisa found his eyes everywhere when him Midoriya arrived at the shopping district. He had been to one back his world but it wasn't quite as vast or impressive as this one.

' _I'm starting to think everything is just better here…'_ Nagisa thought, sweat dropping. ' _I mean, is this even Japan?'_

Midoriya chuckled at the younger boy's curiosity before he heard his name being called.

"Deku-kun!" Uraraka called out to the male. He smiled as him and Nagisa walked over to her and the other students in his class. The brunette grinned at them, "Deku-kun! Nagisa-kun! We're glad you two could make it!"

"Speak for yourself, Round Face!" Bakugo inserted. "Nobody told me that Shit Nerd and his best friend, Blueberry would be coming!"

"Um, yes, I did." Kirishima cut in. "Remember, when I went to your house to get you earlier?"

 _Kirishima walked up to door of the Bakugo Household and knocked three times._

 _He heard some yelling and some more yelling followed by groaning, and then eventually the front door unlocked and opened._

" _Who's there!?" Katsuki rudely asked with a scowl, although his expression became blank when he saw who it was. "Oh, it's you Kirishima. What do you want?"_

" _Hey bro! The class is going to the shopping district and we were wondering if you wanted to come?"_

" _Is Shitty Deku and his sidekick gonna be there?"_

" _Assuming that his sidekick is Nagisa, then yes they are." Kirishima responded, sweat dropping. "And they also count as the whole class so, do you wanna go?"_

 _Bakugo gave a bored look before slowly closing the door. Kirishima began to panic and quickly hardened his arm before sticking it into the small opening._

" _C'mon dude! Please! It'll be fun!" The red haired teen pleaded._

" _Screw you, Kirishima! I'm not fucking going so forget it!" The blond barked._

" _C'mon man! Just come!"_

" _Never!"_

 _Bakugo tried his hardest to push the door closed but the other male's arm wasn't making it easy for him. Regardless, he wasn't giving in. There was no way in hell he was going to go to the same place as that stupid greenet and his new buddy._

 _He already had to see them at school on the every freaking weekday! Nothing was changing his mind._

" _I'll buy you cream buns!" Kirishima said hopefully._

 _Bakugo paused in his pushing and remained quiet. Eventually, he pulled the door open again. "Fine. Lemme get my shoes."_

"Oh right," Bakugo said, recalling what happened. "Now I remember."

"How did you forget? That was fifteen minutes ago!" Kirishima said.

"Shut up! Just be grateful I came!" The blond male snapped. "And you better still buy me those cream buns!"

"Yeah, yeah I know."

The rest sweatdropped.

" _Anyway_ ," Ashido brought everyone's attention to her. "Now that you guys are here! We can get started on our day of fun!" She threw her arms into the air ecstatically. "So what should we do first? Any suggestions?"

"I vote the arcade!" Kaminari suggested and Jiro nodded to that. "Sounds good to me," she said.

"I was hoping we could go shopping first," Yaoyorozu said politely.

"Yeah, me too!" Hagakure waved her sleeved arm. "I wanna see how Nagi-tan looks in a maid costume!"

"What!?" Nagisa squeaked, his face turning pink.

"But I wanted to go to the movies!" Uraraka whined. Kirishima agreed. "Yeah, quite a few good ones came out in cinemas recently."

"Did you losers even have anything planned or did you just come here to waste time?" Bakugo asked impatiently.

"Bakugo is quite right," Iida said. "We must be more organize. We need to decide the places we are going to in an orderly sequence and how long it'll take for each activity." He announced, "We must utilize our time wisely. Fortunately, I've made a detailed planner for today-"

"Yeah I don't think so." Ashido snatched his planner and tossed it into a nearby bin.

"AH! Ashido!? What have you done!?" Their Class President cried as he went towards the bin in a frenzy.

"We don't need some planner thing," The pinkette said nonchalantly. "It's simple." She looked at the blunet standing next to Midoriya. "We let Nagisa-chan decide."

Nagisa perked up this. "Wait…?" He pointed at himself, "Me?"

"That's right." Ashido winked at him. "Where do you wanna go first, sweetie?"

"Oh um, well…" Nagisa glanced at his feet nervously, trying to think of where to go first. ' _No pressure.'_ he thought, looking around the shopping district. There were three options that popped up in their previous conversation. The arcade, clothing stores and the movies.

He cancelled out apparel shops because he didn't want to be forced into a girly outfit. The arcade seemed fun, but would most likely use up a large amount of energy. So, the most logical choice was the movies. He was interested in finding out how movies were like in this world.

"How about we go to the movies first?" Nagisa said but quickly added. "If that's okay..."

"Great! Is that cool with everyone?" Ashido asked around.

The other teen seemed fine with the suggestion. All except a certain aggressive blond.

"Hell no! I'm not going anywhere with those two!" Bakugo growled as he turned around to storm off.

"Well then, I guess you don't want those cream buns, huh Bakugo?" Kirishima smirked when his friend stopped and spun around.

"You better buy them before we go in!" The blond male threatened.

"Sure thing!"

' _How in the world are those two friends?'_ Nagisa pondered with a sweatdrop.

* * *

 **=| Outside the Cinema |=**

"So, which movie are we watching?" Ashido asked the group.

"How about Shazam!?" Kaminari suggested excitedly. "I heard it's really great! Especially, considering how horrible DC movies have been."

"Hell no, I am _not_ watch some cheap DC movie! I wanna watch Captain Marvel a.k.a the better movie!" Sero countered. "As a devoted Marvel fan it is my duty to support the fandom and not waste my time with something that's going to suck."

"Why don't we just watch Avengers: Endgame then?" Ashido asked, "It's out right now right?"

"But I haven't watched Captain Marvel yet!"

"Not my problem Sero." The pinkette struck him down.

Kaminari snickered, "Yeah Mr. Devoted Marvel Fan!"

"Shut up!" Sero snapped at him. He turned to the redhead who sweat dropped at them. "Kirishima tell Kaminari that he's wasting his time with DC and he should just switch to Marvel already!"

"Are you guys seriously having this argument again?" Jiro asked, twirly her earlobe unamused.

"Does it really matter which one is better?" Kirishima said, scratching the back of his head. "Can't we all agree to disagree?"

"NO!" Kaminari and Sero yelled at him before glaring at each other.

"So I guess we're ruling out DC and Marvel movies then," Yaoyorozu said. "Any other suggestions?"

"Could we watch Detective Pikachu?" Koda suggested quietly.

"For real? I'm not watching some dumb Pokémon movie!" Bakugo said.

"It's not dumb." Todoroki said. "This is the very first live action Pokémon movie which was based off the 2016 3DS game of the same name. Not to mention in the American version, Pikachu's voiced by Ryan Reynolds."

"Ryan Renolds? The guy who played Deadpool, voices some electric mouse from a kid's game?" Bakugo scoffed. "How lame."

"Are you insulting Pokémon bro?" Kirishima asked in an uncharacteristic tone, staring at the blond with dark eyes and a shaded face.

Bakugo looked at Kirishima incredulously, completely taken aback by his friend's behavior.

"Take it back."

"What?"

"Did I stutter?" Kirishima spat, his body enveloped by dark aura.

Bakugo almost gulped, "I'm...I'm sorry."

"I didn't ask you to apologize. I told you to take back what you said." Kirishima growled. " **Right now**."

"Pokémon isn't dumb…" Bakugo muttered.

"What was that bro? I didn't quite catch that?"

"Pokémon isn't dumb." The blond teen said louder this time.

"Good!" Kirishima beamed, a wide grin spreading across his face.

' _Wow…'_ Nagisa thought, blinking in surprise. ' _Eijiro-san's really something!'_

"Did you get that on camera Jiro?" Kaminari asked, trying contain his laughter.

Jiro covered her mouth as she nodded, holding her phone up. "I totally did!"

"So besides the Detective Pikachu movie, any other suggestions, ribit?" Asui asked just for the sake of changing the subject.

"Oh! How about the Dragon Ball Super: Broly movie?" Uraraka offered. "I heard it turned out really well! And I wanna watch me some Goku and Vegeta fighting action! Not to mention, Broly totally becomes canon in this movie and-"

The brunette stopped in her rambling when she noticed the others staring at her with wide shocked eyes. A nervous sweat traced down her cheek.

"W-what…?" She shrugged, grinning nervously. "I like the Dragon Ball franchise."

"That's alright Uraraka-san," Momo sweatdropped but dismissed her.

"Guess Round Face actually has taste." Bakugo said, having recovered from earlier. "Maybe we should watch that one."

"She must like the Dragon Ball franchise a lot to suggest the movie." Todoroki said.

"There's no such thing as a person who doesn't like the Dragon Ball franchise." Bakugo stated.

"Yeah, I'm gonna file that under debatable."

"I'm gonna file you under _shut up_!"

"Anyway," Ashido piped in before the two boys could start arguing. "Is everyone okay with the Dragon Ball movie?"

Everyone else contemplated on watching the movie, they weren't really sure.

"Yeah I guess so," Midoriya agreed. He turned to Nagisa. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine with it." The blunet nodded.

"Wait!" Aoyama yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Before you all decide to watch the Broly movie, feast your eyes on this!" The twinkling hero pointed at a poster with a man and a woman holding each other. " _Le conte d'amour doux_!"

They all stared at the poster, with uninterested and uncomfortable looks.

"That looks horrifying." Midoriya sweatdropped.

"Yeah, I think I rather watch the Broly movie, ribit." Asui stated bluntly. Tokoyami nodded. "Agreed."

"And I'm not reading subtitles." Sero deadpanned.

"And besides, that's an R-Rated movie, Aoyama." Ojiro pointed out.

"I don't see why we can't watch it?" Mineta said.

"No one was asking you Mineta." Hagakure told him.

The French speaking only sighed dramatically. "None of you understand true art."

"Let's just go." Ashido said, "Everyone go buy popcorn, drinks, snacks and your ticket for the movie!"

* * *

 **=| Afterwards |=**

Class 1A walked out the cinema very satisfied, the movie was a lot better than they'd thought it be.

"That movie was actually pretty good!" Kaminari said.

"Good? It was FANTASTIC!" Uraraka cheered, floating upwards without realizing it. Fortunately, Iida was there to pull here back down.

Kirishima added, "Yeah! I really liked Broly's character in this one. He was so manly!"

"I guess he was okay, I kinda liked the first movie better when he was all insane and wanted to kill Goku!"

"Of course you do." Sero couldn't help but shake his head.

Midoriya chuckled before looking down and Nagisa who was still sipping his slushie.

"Did you enjoy the movie Nagisa?" Midoriya asked the younger male.

Nagisa nodded with wide smile, "Yeah! It was awesome!"

"So where to next?" Ashido asked the group.

"Can we please go to the arcade now?" Kaminari begged.

"Alright, alright!" Ashido told him, "We'll go to the arcade Kaminari!"

"Yes!" He cheered.

* * *

 **=| Arcade |=**

The group of teens entered the arcade and quickly dispersed to play the different games. Nagisa was again awed by the inside, everything was even more bright and colorful than any of arcades he'd ever visited in his world.

"Which one do you want to play first, Nagisa?" Midoriya asked his younger companion.

The blunet wasn't quite sure, everything looked really fun. Although, his eyes set on a shooting game quite far from the entrance.

"How about that one?" Nagisa gestured to the game.

Midoriya squint his eyes, before he was finally able to see it. "Whoa, I can't believe you can see that far Nagisa! Okay then, let's go play!"

"Hey!" Uraraka popped up behind the two, startling Midoriya while Nagisa simply turned to her. She grinned at them. "Do you guys mind if I join you?"

"Not at all!" The greenet replied nervously.

"Awesome! Let's go!" The brunette said and three made their way to the game.

Meanwhile, somewhere else the arcade, Bakugo and Kirishima had come across Dance Revolution.

"Why don't we play this one?" Kirishima asked the blond.

Bakugo clicked his tongue, "No fucking way. I'm not playing this trash. And even if I did, I would destroy you and you know it."

Kirishima sweat dropped, "Okay so another game then?"

"What's wrong Bakugo? Too chicken to dance?" A voice asked and the two boys spun around to see Todoroki.

"What did you say Half-and-Half Bastard!?" Bakugo growled in his face but Todoroki's expression remained the same as always. "I can fucking dance circles around you!"

"Alright then," the red and white haired male replied calmly. "Prove it."

"Damn right I will!" Bakugo yelled back.

Soon after, him and Todoroki went on the game and placed their arcade coins inside. The game started playing music and the arrows appeared on the screen, showing them where to step.

The two rivals began dancing, hitting every arrow at the right time. In fact they were so in sync it was terrifying.

People gathered and began cheering them on as they continued dancing. Kirishima only sweat dropped again.

Back with Nagisa, Midoriya and Uraraka, they had started playing the shooting game. Midoriya and Uraraka were incredibly shocked by Nagisa's skills. He was showing no mercy, shooting at people like he's been doing it for years. It was scary.

But what was even scarier was the blank look on his face as he hummed a tune, but was killing like some trigger happy lunatic.

"Wow, Nagisa…" Midoriya breathed an amazed whistle. "You're _really_ good at this!"

"Yeah!" Uraraka agreed, "It's almost like you were trained to do this!"

' _You have no idea,'_ Nagisa thought with a slight smile.

The day continued with the gang playing almost every game in the arcade. Bakugo and Todoroki tied four times on the dancing game but refused to give in so Kirishima had to drag them both away from it. Nagisa found the majority of the games easy, thanks to his assassin skills. He even got stuffed animals for all the girls from the claw machine and then Todoroki offered to get one for him. It was a blue cat.

After trading all their tickets for items, Class 1A left the arcade satisfied, well except Bakugo who had vowed to beat Todoroki next time.

It was now past noon and some of the girls wanted to go shopping, namely; Yaoyorozu, Hagakure, Asui and even Ashido. The guys weren't that interested, mainly because they'd have to probably help carry the bags.

So in the end, the four girls went shopping with Ojiro and Shoji offering to be their bag carriers, especially with latter's quirk being useful for the task.

"We'll try not to be too long!" Yaoyorozu said.

"Can't Nagi-tan come with us?" Hagakure asked hopefully.

This made Nagisa hide behind Kirishima in fear.

"I think he wants to stay with us," The redhead said. "It's probably safer for him anyway."

Koda, Sero, Sato and Aoyama suggested that they'd buy food for everyone and went off to do that. They took Mineta along too, so he wouldn't sneak off to the girls.

Finally, those who remained decided to go to the karaoke bin.

* * *

 **=| Karaoke Bin |=**

Once they got there, they got a room for themselves but only ordered drinks since they would be eating later.

Most of them chose a song to sing and to everyone's surprise people had pretty good voices even Todoroki, although he sounded a bit monotone.

Once Uraraka was done singing the Japanese version of _Call Me Maybe_ , since Bakugo wasn't going to sing, it was now Nagisa's turn. The blunet nervously gripped his microphone.

"Don't worry, Nagisa! I'm sure you'll do fine." Kirishima reassured him.

"That's if he's not terrible," Bakugo scoffed.

"Just ignore, Kacchan!" Midoriya smiled at him, "You can do it!"

Nagisa sighed before he lifted himself off the seat and walked to the front where everyone had been singing.

As the music filled the air, Nagisa brought the microphone to his lips and stared at everyone in the room with nervous eyes. He then took a deep breath, and breathed out, calming his nerves. He smiled slightly as he opened his mouth to sing the lyrics:

 _ **Bye Bye Yesterday [Short English Version]**_

 _Verse_ _:_

" _Just wait a second" I know I'm not heard._

 _Screaming out and yet they never hear a word._

 _Wasted every bit of energy fearing, this world as the limits close around me._

 _The time is passing, the days as we see._

 _Watching though I know it'll leave me._

 _It's like they're asking all the memories I loved, so now I wonder if I'll every sleep anymore._

 _Bridge_ _:_

 _Though we laughed and said g_ _oodbye, thou_ _gh tears were in our eyes._

 _Time passed before we even knew the reason why._

 _Once we hear that final bell, there's nothing left to tell_

 _But it echoes in my mind, all the time._

 _Chorus:_

 _Bye Bye Yesterday!_

 _It's been a year of cramming through those lessons that I never really knew._

 _Tomorrow, we'll do it all again._

" _I know I'll see you soon" as if it never really ends._

 _Bye Bye Yesterday!_

 _It's been a year of cramming through those lessons, though I never wanted to._

 _You helped me see who I wanted to be._

 _But now my tears fall, guess you never knew it all._

 _Bye Bye Yesterday!_

 _It's been a year of cramming through those lessons, back when I was here with you._

 _We'll grow as time will pass us by…_

 _But still the colors in our memories shine!_

The music continued until it finally ceased, with everyone staring at Nagisa, completely awed by his performance. The majority clapped for him and cheered.

"Great job Nagisa!" Midoriya was the first to say.

"Nagisa-kun! That was amazing!" Uraraka complimented him.

"Awesome singing 'Lil man!" Kirishima told him after, still clapping.

Jiro nodded, very impressed. "Yeah that was great. You sang with such emotion. It's almost like you were living the song."

The blunet smile faltered at that moment and he felt his heart ache all of a sudden.

"Thank you," he said, bowing but as he lifted his head up, he didn't want to be there anymore. "I'm sorry, I just need a moment outside."

The blunet placed the mic down and rushed out of the room, leaving the others confused and concerned.

"Did we upset him?" Iida asked.

"Maybe it was something I said…" Jiro thought aloud, feeling like it was her fault.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing too serious." Midoriya reassured them, although he wasn't a hundred percent sure himself. He wanted to chase after the blunet but decided to give him some space instead.

Nagisa walked out of the karaoke bin, feeling slightly dejected. He never cried often, even when things seemed rough, but at that moment it was all he wanted to do.

He hated this feeling. All the song did was remind him of how he was stuck in this world, separated from his friends and family. But what bothered him the most, was that time continued to move and he didn't even know if it moved the same way in both worlds.

For all he knew, weeks could've passed by now and he couldn't do anything. It made him feel sick just thinking about it! He wished so much that he could tell the others his worries but he couldn't. He couldn't even tell Midoriya.

' _It doesn't matter what my situation is, I can't be sure how he'll react to me being an assassin.'_ The boy thought in distress. ' _Even so if I don't say something soon, I might be stuck here longer than intended.'_ Nagisa sighed heavily, digging his fingers into his hair. "If only I knew who brought me here in the first place."

" _ **This will be the end of all heroes."**_

' _Who are they? Why do they want to destroy heroes?'_ Nagisa continued to ponder, wracking his brain for an answer.

– " _ **Assassins are the key**_ **."**

' _Huh?'_ Nagisa blinked as the same voice echoed through his mind. ' _Assassins are the key? The key to what?'_ He gasped as he pieced both statements together. "Did they mean, that assassins are the key to ending all heroes?"

"Excuse me? Onii-chan?"

"Ah!" Nagisa yelped and spun around to see a young boy staring at him with big, worried eyes.

Nagisa eased up as soon as he noticed this and bent down to the boy's height.

The child had dark purple hair, fair skin and big soft, black eyes. He wore a black cap, a grey shirt and white pants.

"Is everything okay?" The blunet asked, putting his own concerns aside in favor of the boy.

The purple haired boy shook his head. "No, everything not okay! I left my favorite stuffed teddy Kumayami in a dark alley by mistake and now I'm too scared to go get it." He said, small tears welling up in his eyes. "I'd go back to my parents but I can't find them and I don't wanna leave without Kumayami! Please help me, Onii-chan!"

Nagisa gave the boy a reassuring smile before standing up straight again. "Don't worry, I'll help you get your stuffed toy okay? Then, I'll ask my friends to help look for your parents!"

The boy seemed to cheer up at that. "Okay! Thank you so much, Onii-chan!"

"Alright," Nagisa said. "Now if you could just lead me to the alley."

The young boy nodded and the two strolled to the dark alley he spoke off. The younger male immediately stopped once the surroundings grew increasingly darker and looked over to Nagisa.

"There's Kumayami!" The child pointed to where a stuffed black teddy bear was lying in the middle of the alley. "You have to help him!" He pleaded, sounding extremely worried.

Nagisa smiled at the boy. "Just stay here and I'll go get it, okay?" When he received a nod from the boy, he proceeded into the alley, but as soon as he did he felt a familiar chill crawl up his spine causing him to freeze.

Confused and anxious, he turned around to look at the young boy, but only saw him waiting with concerned eyes.

"Are you alright, Onii-chan?" The boy asked. Nagisa managed a light nod. "Y-yeah I'm fine." He replied.

Something wasn't right here.

As he approached the doll, he crept down to pick it up before examining it. It was actually quite cute looking. He sighed.

"Looks like your toy is still alright," Nagisa reassured the boy.

"Yes, thank you for that Shiota Nagisa."

The blunet froze again, this time for a different reason. He slowly directed his widened blue eyes to the young boy as his lips trembled. "Wait, how...how do you know my name? I never told you what it was."

The boy's soft eyes became sharp and emitted an eerie violet glow, his lips curling up into a devious smirk. "You didn't have to tell me. My master told me all about you."

The cute, childish voice that came from the boy was now absent, replaced by a darker, echoing voice.

Nagisa took a startled step back, "Your...master?" He repeated anxiously, but then it hit him. "No, don't tell me! Are you working for the person who brought me to this world?"

The boy only chuckled evilly, his body enveloped in a darkness that grew him to the size of a young teen. His hat and previous attire quickly vanished, now adorning a grey long-sleeved dress shirt, a black vest, shorts and boots. His hair grew to shoulder length and a glowing amethyst was present on his forehead.

Nagisa bit his bottom lip, "Who—who are you!?"

"All questions will be answered in due time," The purple haired male gazed at Nagisa with wicked eyes. "Right now, you have to come with me." And with that, he snapped his fingers, causing the teddy bear that the blunet still held in his hand to burst into a giant shadowy darkness and wrap itself around him.

Nagisa gasped, attempted to break free from its hold but it seemed the more he struggled and pulled the more he was consumed by the shadowy thing.

It almost molested him, as it wrapped its dark tentacles around his body, slipping underneath his clothes.

Nagisa couldn't even process himself being in a situation like this at all.

' _This can't seriously be happening…'_ he thought, as he continued to be engulfed by the darkness. ' _Izuku-san...someone...anyone please…help me…!'_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hey readers! What's hanging? Wow, it's been some time since I updated, huh? Haha…**

 **No one's laughing with me are they?**

 **Okay…**

 **I'M SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! I HAD SO MUCH FREE TIME BUT I WASTED IT...AGAIN! But it's not my fault, I got caught up in** _ **The Promised Neverland**_ **manga and I just couldn't stop reading! It was so damn good! Now I'm patiently waiting for the second season of the anime! If you haven't seen the anime please watch it, it's amazing! The English dub is out now! I've been keeping up to date with the MHA manga too.**

 **Also One Punch Man season 2, Isekai Quartet and the dub for Inazuma Eleven Ares came out so I've just been busy.**

 **So anyway...I finally showed the gang back in Nagisa's world! Karma's super worried about his best friend! Sorry Korosensei didn't appear in this chapter but it's not his time.**

 **I hope the chapter was funny! I enjoyed writing the cinema scene the most XD**

 **And yes, I know the Broly movie came out a while back but I couldn't resist!**

 **The English lyrics of Bye Bye Yesterday are courtesy of the YouTuber: Jenny** **xUnreachableex**

 **Anyway, thank you all for the follows, favorites and review! It's what keeps me going! Please continue to follow, favorite and review to this story!**

 **~ Mizuki Kokoa**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

 **Happy New Year...yeah...**

 **Woohoo...awesome…**

 ***coughs awkwardly***

 **Hey there, oh-so-great-and-not-homicidal-readers! I've saved my apologies for the end so just read this, I'd like to clear some things up.**

 **So you've all probably noticed that this story is set right after the Villain attack, so All Might is retired now, but the students haven't moved into their dorms for their safety yet. Well, think of this story as a movie that takes place in a specific time period of the series but isn't canon to the story at all.**

 **Like Dragon Ball movies (if you've watched any). But anyway, I just wanted to explain that. I'd explain further but...I don't want to spoil the story.**

 **Also, I combined the first 2 chapters into one, and renumbered the other chapters accordingly, which is why this is Chapter 6. So I'm sorry if it appeared like I reposted, I've updated now so I hope you'll still continue reading the story.**

 **Speaking of that, please proceed to it and thanks for taking the time to read this if you did.**

* * *

 **Warped Assassin Arc**

 **= Chapter 6: Ambushed =**

* * *

 **=| U.A High Principal's Office |=**

 **[One Hour Earlier]**

"So how's the investigations been going?" Principal Nezu asked as he sipped his tea. "Has anything suspicious come up regarding the supposed threat that Nagisa-kun spoke of?"

Aizawa and All Might sat across the principal, tea cups on the small table in front of them as they collected their thoughts.

The black haired man spoke first. "Some other underground heroes and I, spread ourselves all over the city but other than some common thieves and criminals, we didn't come across anything or anyone vaguely related to what the kid said."

"I see," the principal nodded. "I'm surprised they all went along with the investigation, considering they had their own work."

Aizawa sighed. "They didn't seem to mind too much, it kept them busy." He eyed his tea, before eventually picking it up. "Although, I didn't mention the part about Nagisa being from another world. I just said that there might be someone plotting something and I could use their assistance."

"Vague much?" All Might sweat dropped, as he sipped his own tea.

"It seemed enough for them. It's also better to not advertise that the kid's not from our world." Aizawa shrugged. "And besides, with the retirement of the Symbol of Peace, it wouldn't be a surprise if more villains wanted some spotlight." He sipped the tea but immediately regretted it. Would it kill this guy to have some coffee?

All Might thought about the other man's words. "Well, you do have a point on that matter, but this person is supposedly from another world right? How would they know about me retiring? Unless they are from our world?"

"When we questioned Nagisa-kun again, he did mention that it's a possibility." Principal Nezu pointed out as he recalled the conversation.

 _"There aren't heroes in my world, at least not any with super powers so it's unlikely that they're from there," Nagisa told them. "They're probably either from this world or another world entirely and if that's the case, it's likely that we'll find them here."_

 _"Alright then. That's troublesome yet slightly reassuring." The principal said. "But do you remember anything else about this person, something distinctive?"_

 _"Hmm…" The boy tried to wrack his brain for an answer, and after a moment of silence, he spoke again. "This may not be as distinctive but I remember they had a pair of glowing green eyes, kinda like emeralds. I remember now, when I tried to get a look at their face, all I could see were those eyes inside the hood of their cloak."_

"A cloaked figure with a metal hand, a seemingly masculine voice and emerald eyes. They also have the ability to manipulate Space-Time and there's a fifty percent chance that they're from our world or another world that isn't Nagisa-kun's, but also a small chance that he _could_ be from his world." The Principal pieced all the information they had, but held his head after. "How's it possible that we have such a huge problem yet so little information at the same time?"

"I just can't believe how ridiculous this 'villain' sounds." Aizawa said. "It could all be possible, but how do we honestly know this kid isn't just making things up?"

"I think we should at least give him the benefit of the doubt." All Might reasoned, "And he seems like a smart boy. I don't think he'd just make this stuff up Aizawa."

"Yeah, but that's also gives us a reason to suspect him." The black haired man muttered.

All Might blinked. "Hmm? Did you say something Aizawa?"

"Nothing." The Class 1A homeroom teacher said before side-glancing the blond man. "Anyway, did _you_ find anything?"

The blond man stared back at his tea cup. "I really can't do much right now, but I did at least try to go through some old villain files to see if this person is related or even vaguely resembles any of them but just like you, I came out with nothing."

Principal Nezu sighed. "Well, thank you for your efforts. It seems this person is very good at keeping themselves hidden and leaving quite a lot of questions regarding them in the air. Let's hope they don't choose the worst time to cause any trouble." He placed his tea cup on the table. "Thank you for coming today, especially with all the preparations for the move."

"It's fine. Just don't expect me to be free all the time." Aizawa said, almost complaining.

All Might chuckled, "Aizawa and I still have to visit the parents next week for the arrangements."

"Ughhh...don't remind me."

All Might gained a solemn look. "I was wondering, should we make Nagisa stay on school campus too?"

"Maybe, just for his safety" Principal Nezu said. "I don't think this person would just bring him here for no reason. It would be easier for us to keep an eye on him."

"Alright, it's settled then." All Might said as him and Aizawa stood up. "We'll be going then. See you Principal."

"Of course! Bye now and thanks again!"

As the two walked out of the office and continued down the hallway, Aizawa sighed. "All this work. I need a nap. Or coffee. Or both…I don't even know anymore."

The former Symbol of Peace chuckled. "Just take a break then, I'll take care of anything you need to get done."

"While that is tempting, don't worry about it, I'll get it done."

"You really are dedicated to your work Aizawa. It's admirable."

"Thanks...I guess…"

"You know what else is admirable? Giving up while you're ahead. Isn't that what the former Symbol of Peace did?"

The two men turned around to see a teenage girl. She had long indigo hair, sharp cerulean eyes, and pale skin. She wore a navy blue long sleeved shirt, a black vest, skirt and boots.

"Wait...who are you?" All Might asked in confusion. _'A new student maybe? No, why did she say that?_ '

Aizawa narrowed his eyes, _'I don't like the vibe I'm getting from her...'_ He slowly grabbed unto the special wraps around his neck.

But before he could react, the girl brought out a silver pocket watch that emitted strong blue waves in their direction, causing them to grow dazed.

"What—what is this…?" All Might found his eyelids growing heavy and his mind losing consciousness.

Aizawa activated his quirk as he tried to fight back the strong hypnotic energy, but it didn't stop. "So she's not channeling it through a quirk. It's just the...pocket...watch…" Everything went black and they both collapsed to the floor.

The girl placed the watch back into her skirt pocket and slowly sauntered towards, bending over to find them unconscious.

She tapped her earpiece. "I've finally taken care of Eraser Head and the former Symbol of Peace. All the commotion Kageya causes won't reach them…" she turned to look out the window, a smirk painting her lips. "Or anyone for that matter."

* * *

 **= Back to the Present =**

' _This can't seriously be happening…'_ Nagisa thought as he continued to be engulfed by the darkness.

' _Izuku-san...someone...anyone please…help me…!'_

Kageya started to chuckle darkly but it quickly became a full blown laughter that was both childish and disturbing.

"This is so much fun! Master's plan is slowly forming into something spectacular!" The boy grinned excitedly as his dark gaze returned to the encased blunet. He walked over to him. "Now that I have you, the only thing that's left is to draw out those amateur heroes. The thought of killing all those useless do-gooders really excites me." He pressed his hands against the large shadow ball, smirking again at the trapped boy, albeit more creepily. "Are you ready to play hostage, Shiota Nagisa?"

Nagisa's eyes widened. _'Did he say...kill? Does that mean he's an assassin? Is that why I was brought here?'_ His face scrunched up uncomfortably. _'I don't like this…'_

"What are we waiting for?" The violet haired male leapt on top of the round, dark encasement as the ground underneath it turned black, startling the blunet.

Without warning, they sunk into the shadows and disappeared from the alley altogether.

* * *

 **=| Outside the Karaoke Bin |=**

Midoriya and the others came out of the Karaoke Bin, but there was no sign of the young blunet.

"You don't think he ran off somewhere did you?" Uraraka asked Midoriya with concern.

It had been fifteen minutes since Nagisa left them. Midoriya wanted to give him some space to calm down before going after him but he started to get worried.

And now that he wasn't here, the greenet was even more worried.

Midoriya placed a hand on his chin thoughtfully. "Nagisa doesn't know this place very well so he wouldn't go too far. It doesn't make any sense that he's not here."

"Well, maybe he decided to take a walk to clear his head." Jiro said. "Then again, he doesn't look like the type of kid to take risks like that. I think I'll call Yaomomo, Sero and the others and tell them what's going on." The purple haired girl brought out her phone and walked off.

"Do you think it's possible that he went off with somebody?" Iida asked.

Midoriya tensed at that. Suddenly, he got a bad feeling about what might have happened to Nagisa. ' _What if it's—No, it couldn't be, right…?'_ Bakugo glanced at the greenet from the corner of his eye.

"A stranger?" Kaminari spoke up. "I dunno. You heard what Jiro said, he seems like a cautious kid."

"But what if he did? In that case, we have to find the Lil' man quick!" Kirishima said, turning to Bakugo. "C'mon let's go Bakugo!"

"What?" The blond snapped, "Why should I fucking help?"

"Because, it's our responsibility to take care of him!" The redhead argued.

"He lives with Deku! Deku's the one who found him, which means it's _his_ damn responsibility, not mine! Don't drag me into this!"

"But—" Kirishima tried to argue but Uraraka cut him off.

"Seriously Bakugo? Nagisa could be in trouble or worse, and you don't even wanna help find him! What's wrong with you? We're supposed to be heroes!" She yelled at him angrily. "Could you not be a jerk for one day of your life?"

"Piss off, Round Face! I'm not helping because I'm a jerk! _I'm not helping_ because there's something seriously off about that kid!" He said causing confusion from the others. Midoriya turned to the blond when he said that.

"What do you mean?" Uraraka raised an eyebrow.

"So you've noticed too, huh?" Todoroki said, speaking for the first time since Nagisa left.

"Noticed what?" Kaminari questioned next.

"That the kid isn't normal." Bakugo said, folding his arms. "Don't tell me you idiots forgot what happened on the first day he came, the whole damn atmosphere changed when the perv attacked him. That wasn't normal."

"Hmm, yeah you're right. It was kind of scary." Uraraka shuddered as she thought about it.

"And how he dodged Asui and Kirishima when they were supposed to bag him for the surprise party." Todoroki pointed out. "He needed to have sensed the both of them coming."

"That is very true." Iida agreed, holding his chin.

"See what I mean? And when Shorty commented on his song, he got upset which means she made him remember something he didn't want to." Bakugo said. "That kid is hiding something. Something big. I don't think he has amnesia like he claimed to. _Right_ Deku?"

They all turned to said greenet, causing him to flinch and sweat nervously.

He hadn't told them about Nagisa being from another world and about what really happened the day he found him.

Still, Nagisa's weird abilities were something even he couldn't explain but he never asked about it as he didn't want to pry unnecessarily.

Although, maybe it was about time he questioned the boy — after finding him of course!

But before that, maybe this would be a good time to tell the others the truth. If there was one thing he hated, it was being dishonest to his friends and keeping secrets.

' _I'm already doing that…'_ Midoriya thought, before finally sighing. "Alright, you got me. The truth is—"

"The truth is that you heroes will finally meet your well-deserved end."

The small group turned to the source of the voice, and their eyes widened when they saw a violet haired boy dressed in black and grey standing atop the mall entrance. He gave quite the malicious smirk as he stared down at them.

But that wasn't what really surprised the amateur heroes. It was the blunet trapped inside a large dark sphere, his body wrapped with shadow-like tentacles. He looked _extremely_ uncomfortable.

Uraraka covered her mouth with her hands in shock. "Oh my God! Nagisa-kun!"

"Nagisa!" Midoriya yelled out to the blunet. Nagisa looked up at the call of his name but didn't attempt to say anything.

This made Midoriya glare at the other boy who was responsible for his friend's discomfort. "Just who are you!?"

"Oh, just someone with a duty." The violet haired boy responded casually but then looked at them with twisted eyes. "I am one of the many ambassadors who will play a significant role in destroying you pitiful heroes. So as a start, I decided to end you ridiculous excuses for rookie crime-fighters."

"What did you say Twerp?" Bakugo snarled at the boy, seeming very offended by that last comment. His palms began sparking as he stepped forward. "Why don't you get down here so I can show you who's the fucking amateur?"

The mysterious boy smirked. "With pleasure."

In an instant, he sunk into his own shadow, pulling the sphere Nagisa was in along with him. Surprised, the group looked around to where he might have gone. They all began powering their quirks.

"Where is that Twerp!?" Bakugo spun his head around viciously, his palms still sparking. "Come out already and fight you damn coward!"

"We'll see who'll be cowering,"

"Huh? What did you say!?" The ash blond looked behind him, only to have his leg yanked into his own shadows.

He struggled to pull his leg out, as several dark tentacles creeped up unto his body.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya screamed.

"What the hell!? Get the fuck off me!* Bakugo fired his explosions unto the shadowy tentacles, and while that got it off, the tentacles began to grab unto the other teens.

People started running away from the area where the tentacles started to emerge from.

"Everyone get out of here!" Midoriya shouted at the panicking people as he attempted to kick away the tentacles.

Todoroki froze the tentacles and broke them off of him. He then blasted fire at them. Iida sped away or threw a kick every time one tried to grab unto him.

Uraraka managed to land some hits but could only dodge the tentacles for the most part while Kaminari electrocuted them and Kirishima sliced through them with his hardened arms.

"Is that all you've got?" Bakugo demanded, "You gonna have to do better than that!"

The purple haired boy let out an echoing chuckle as he appeared as a silhouette on the ground. "It seems my simple attacks won't work on you guys, I thought this wouldn't take time but I suppose I shouldn't have underestimated you."

"We don't want to fight," Midoriya said. "Just give us back Nagisa!"

"Aww~ but wouldn't that end all the fun?" Kageya asked, pretending to whine.

"Screw it!" Bakugo slammed his palms on the silhouetted boy, detonating the ground. "Come out and fight us properly you scrum!"

The boy's shadow slithered on the ground before lifting up to morph into his solid form. He smirked widely.

Bakugo growled. "Why won't you stay fucking still!?" he ran towards him and tried to blow up his face, but Kageya simply blackened and split into two again. The blond managed to stop himself before tripping and spun around to see the boy putting himself back together.

Kageya then turned his head 360°, grinning maliciously.

"Do you wanna try again, Explosion Man?"

Bakugo glared at him. He could definitely see it was pointless to try once more.

"What in the hell are you?" Kaminari asked, unable to comprehend the boy's powers.

"He obviously has some kind of shadow quirk but...it isn't anything like Tokoyami-san's **Dark Shadow**." Iida deduced.

"Yeah," Uraraka agreed. "If that was the case Bakugo's quirk would've overpowered it!"

"It's almost like some kind of muck, I can't quite put my finger on it," Midoriya muttered as he furrowed his eyebrows. "But what I really want to know is where Nagisa is! Where are you keeping him?"

Kageya spun his head back and looked at Midoriya, creeping him out a lot. "Don't worry. I've kept him in the Shadow Realm."

"What? Shadow...Realm?" Midoriya asked, puzzled by his response. "Where—where is that?"

* * *

 **=| Somewhere Dark And Confusing |=**

Nagisa was still stuck in the black, shadowy ball, and he couldn't see or hear a thing inside. He stopped struggling several minutes ago as it seemed futile. Although, it was still very uncomfortable.

Eventually, the tentacles unwrapped itself from the blunet's body, allowing him to move his limbs again. Nagisa sighed in relief but was surprised they released him.

He was even more surprised at the shadow ball dissipating around him, and his feet being able to touch the ground again.

"I forgot how...disturbing tentacles can be when used like that, I'm really glad Korosensei doesn't do that kinda stuff." He sighed again, truly relieved to no longer be trapped like that. "Or at least I hope he doesn't…"

A chill ran throughout his body.

"I feel so violated…it just been one weird thing after the other since coming to this world...ugh!" he shuttered, rubbing his arms to ease up. Although, he suddenly felt something else. "Hmm? What's this weird tingly feeling I can't explain…?"

It only lasted a moment, leaving him confused. Before he could dwell on it any further, his eyes finally caught sight of his surroundings.

He looked around the peculiar area, where colors were inverted and outlines stood out in an eerie white. He looked at himself, and it was the same thing for him; everything light on his body was dark and vise versa.

"What—what is this place?" Nagisa continued to look around as he started walking.

But then he noticed that he wasn't standing in any random location, everything looked familiar, kind of like…

"...The entrance to the shopping mall?" The blunet muttered, "Yeah, that's definitely it, but...why does it look like this?" He glances up, "Even the sky looks weird." He then looks around to see people running all over the place in a panic.

"What's going on?" The blunet asked as his eyes follow the people. But for some reason they look different from everything else.

Well, not necessarily different but more like they looked normal and didn't seem affected by the peculiar surroundings.

Nagisa tried to understand what was happening. He lifted his now dark hand to his view, before looking at the people again.

"What...is this?" Before he could finish, a person was running towards him. He managed to move to the side to let the man through, but then it...happened.

Or more like, it didn't.

The man's shoulder came close to contact with Nagisa's, but instead of it brushing against his...it went right through him.

Nagisa knew he wasn't imagining things, his shaky azure eyes saw that happen. But when a child had _actually_ ran through his body, it became clear what was going on.

"Just...where did he take me?" Nagisa asked, his mind racing at the realization.

 _"Don't worry. I've kept him in the Shadow Realm."_

 _"What? Shadow...Realm? Where—where is that?"_

"Huh?" Nagisa heard a familiar voice. "Wait, that sounds like…"

He spun around to see Midoriya and the other Class 1A students who went to the Karaoke bin confronting the violet haired boy. And when his words had finally reached the blunet, he was beginning to understand his situation a bit more.

Suddenly, Nagisa got the same strange feeling again, this time mainly coming from his feet. _'What is this?'_ As he focused a bit, he could feel the vibrations coursing through his body, allowing him to sense two sets of different wavelengths amidst all the chaos in the city.

They were both coming in this direction. He instantly recognized the ones rushing from inside of the mall, but…

...where were these other ones coming from and who did they belong to?

* * *

 **=| Hero World |=**

"The Shadow Realm is a distorted place without light or colors, where all darkness exists. Through that realm, shadows are projected into the living world as lifeless reflective entities," Kageya explained. "Also, whoever dwells in the Shadow Realm can still hear and see what exists on the outside but cannot interact with anything or anyone."

"Wait, why not?" Kaminari asked, not quite understanding it.

"You ever heard of astral projection?" Kageya asked. "It's basically that, no interaction is allowed from things that exist in separate dimensional planes."

"Okay then, so what exactly is your quirk?" Midoriya finally asked the big question.

Kageya chuckled darkly. " **Shadowcraft**." He put his hands out, shadow balls forming in his palms. "It allows me to manipulate shadows." The shadow balls dissipated. "Although, it isn't completely a quirk per say, it's more of a hybrid between a quirk and manipulative magic."

"M–magic?" Midoriya repeated. "Wait, magic is real?"

"Well, of course it is." Kageya chuckled again. "Don't tell me you people in this world think that quirks are the only form of powers, do you? How cute."

 _Wait? This world? Does that mean that...there are different worlds? So he comes from another world? Just like Nagisa._..Midoriya thought about it all, as he tried to piece it together. _Which means, that he might be connected to the person who brought Nagisa here, the one who can manipulate Space-Time._ He fixed his gaze on the boy. _He must be! That's why he's after Nagisa. This is all so crazy, I gotta tell All Might and Aizawa-sensei! Wait, should we call for backup? If this guy really is from another world, then it might be difficult to fight him! Who knows what else he has up his sleeve! Speaking of which, he's been causing chaos here for a while. I'm surprised none of the Pro Heroes have showed up yet.'_ He turned to the others. _'We need to be careful.'_

"Hold on!" Bakugo said, causing everyone to look towards him as he narrowed his eyes at the violet haired boy. "In this world? Shadow Realm? Magic? You sure are spouting out a lot of things, aren't you? Is there a reason why you're just willingly telling us all of this?"

Kageya shrugged his shoulders. "Why not? I'm not opposed to it," he turned to look at him. "And besides, it stalled enough for your other classmates to arrive."

Just as he said that, they all looked by the shop entrance to see Jiro and the other Class 1A students running towards them.

"We heard what happened!" Yaoyorozu said worriedly. "Have you located Nagisa?"

"Is Nagisa-chan okay?" Ashido asked.

Kageya smirked. "Oh, don't worry, he's safe."

They all stopped and stared at the strange boy in confusion.

"Wait, who're you?" Sero raised an eyebrow and pointed at him.

Kageya slowly sauntered to the side as he spoke. "I guess this would be a good time to introduce myself."

He stopped and twisted around on one foot, making sure he was facing all them before bowing. "My name is Kageya Kaoru. I'm one of the few chosen to help bring all heroics to an end." He stands up straight again and smiles brightly. "A pleasure to meet you Class 1A of U.A High School!" The smile disappears, replaced by a mad grin as he thrusts his arm upwards. "Now prepare to be shown the true nature of the Shadows!

" _Veni foras, et expandit. Prope, accipere formam._ _ **Umbra Hemisphaerium**_ _._ " Kageya spoke in a foreign language, causing a magic circle to appear beneath him, glowing an ominous violet light. As the wind swept up his clothes and hair, the energy from the circle gathered at the hand he had in the air and shot into the sky.

The magic spread across the entire shopping center, and even several surrounding buildings before curving downwards onto the ground, encasing the area in some kind of dome.

The young heroes looked around to find themselves trapped in shadowy hemisphere. They tried to get out but despite its fragile appearance the walls of the dome were completely solid.

"Incredible…" Midoriya didn't want to but he couldn't help but be awed by the purple haired boy's power. "This is definitely more than just a quirk...how is he doing this and _still_ keeping Nagisa in that Shadow Realm?"

"It looks like we're trapped in here!" Ashido looked around frantically as Hagakure grabbed unto one of her arms in fear. "What are we going to do?"

"Where are the Pro Heroes? We could really use their help right about now!" Sero said nervously.

"Yeah, Aizawa-sensei's quirk would be super handy!" Mineta added, trembling.

"What was all that he was saying? What language was that?" Kaminari asked. "It kinda sounded familiar, like I heard it in an anime or something…"

"He was speaking Latin." They all turned to Yaoyorozu when she answered the electric blond's question. "It's one of the languages used to chant spells in a lot of magic-based fantasies, along with Greek, Roman, German, English and even Dutch."

"Wait, like fictional…fantasies?" Jiro sweat dropped at the idea of magic being real.

"Yeah, although it seems like he can _actually_ use magic and chant spells somehow…" The Vice President said.

Midoriya spoke up. "He did mention that his power is a hybrid between a quirk and magic."

"Well, that explains everything I guess…" Yaoyorozu sweat dropped but quickly, placed her hand on her arm. "But now's not the time for speculation. If the Pro Heroes aren't here then we're going to have to fight him ourselves!"

"If we have to…" Kaminari groaned, not confident in their chances in beating the boy.

Kageya chuckled, "Oh yes, please do! I wanna enjoy crushing any form of hope you losers still have left!"

He put his hands out, curling his fingers as he slowly brought them up as if he was pulling something up. Although soon after, it became obvious what he was doing when the dark profiles of the heroes lifted from the surface of the ground like they were being peeled off it.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Kaminari jumped away from his shadow that began to stand up vertically like him. He looked down at the ground to find the end of his shadow no longer attached to his feet. "What the hell is going on here!? What is he doing!?"

The shadows began to morph and become three dimensional like their living counterparts. Although they lacked any form of distinguishable detail and were just pitch black from head to toe, with glowing purple eyes and creepy white smiles.

"He—he separated us from our shadows and is now controlling them!" Midoriya said, his eyes dilated from shock.

"Yeah, thanks for pointing out the obvious Midoriya-kun." The frog heroine standing beside him deadpanned. "By the way, has anyone seen Tokoyami?"

"The last we heard, he was at a manga store but he said he'd meet up with us soon." Sero answered. "I think it's better that he's not here. We don't know how his quirk will react to—" He jumped out of the way to dodge his now sentient, monster shadow as it tried to strangle him. "—Well, _everything_!"

Ojiro smacked his shadow away with a swift swing of his tail but it came back and tried to bite him, causing him to kick it down. "Yeah, but at least when he gets here he could go find help! Something tells me, we might be here for—" He dodged an attack from his shadow. "—a while!"

Ojiro's shadow took a fighting stance and taunted him. The tailed hero didn't take that lightly and also took stance. "Bring it on!"

As he and his shadow got into a full-on karate match, the others fared pretty well against their own shadows but were still struggling.

"I expected to face a lot of villains while training to be a hero but never in a million years did I ever imagine fighting my own shadow!" Midoriya commented, powering up his quirk when his shadow growled at him. "One For All…" Sparks of green lightning surrounded him as he twisted his body to send a kick at the shadow clone. " _ **Full Cowl**_!" His foot smashed into its face, causing it to stagger backwards before it shook itself and charged at the greenet again. Midoriya grimaced and sent a barrage of kicks at the shadow.

It dodged some and took a few, and just as the greenet was about to kick it again in the head, it slid to the side and launched itself at him, scratching him on the cheek with its ghastly claws. "Arghhh!" Midoriya winced, kicking his shadow away as he tumbled over.

He reached over to his left cheek and cursed at the burning sensation and warm blood on his hands. His green eyes glared at the shadow monster as it picked itself up, growled and pounced at him again. Midoriya and his shadow wrestled on the ground, trying to push it off him while not getting his face bitten off.

' _Damn it! This is frustrating! We're stuck in this weird dome, fighting our own own shadows and Nagisa's still in that Shadow Realm!'_ He thought frustratedly. He barely managed to look around to see his classmates in similar situations - getting scratched, bitten and injured as they tried to fight off their shadows. He noticed how Bakugo and Todoroki kept igniting their shadows only for them to reform and attack the both of them again.

He frowned, and threw his shadow off him a second time, getting to his feet and promptly kneeing it in the stomach as he desperately pondered the situation. ' _It doesn't matter what we do, they won't stop attacking us, they'll just keep putting themselves back together again. Could it be the dome?'_ He dodged the feral-attacks his shadow was hurling at him before slamming his foot into its neck.

And the greenet's shadow looked sickening after. It appeared as though its neck was broken from the way its head hung loosely to the side, it looked atrociously painful. He slid his hand around his neck and rubbed it unconsciously. It was almost like his own neck broke. As he gulped slowly, his shadow tried to put its head back in place.

Midoriya narrowed his eyes just when his shadow recovered quickly again once more. ' _It's definitely the dome,'_ he thought, ignoring the screams of his battered body, preparing to continue fighting. ' _It's like some kind of power-up field. As long as the shadow creatures or any form of shadow power is used inside of it, they're amplified and almost invincible!_

' _The real question is, how long can Kageya keep the dome for. It can't be more than several minutes to an hour, right? Ugh, there's no way he'd tell us that.'_ His shadow charged at him and Midoriya wasted no time to speed behind it before giving it another full cowl kick, sending it flying across the umbriferous mound.

Sero had his tape wrapped around his shadow clone and was about to swing it aside, when Midoriya's shadow flew right in between him and his own, startling him. He glowered at the greenet, "Hey! Watch it! If you're gonna chuck your shadow in my direction at least chuck it at _my_ shadow." He chastised him while tightening the grip on his silhouette version.

"Sorry!" The One For All user apologized sheepishly. He relaxed momentarily only to recoil at the pain all over his body. His shadow had definitely done worse than he thought and he was so exhausted. Regardless, he managed a determined mien. ' _I've been through worse. This is nothing!'_ He glanced around, observing his friends as they continued to battle their shadows. They looked just as exhausted as he did, worn out and beaten up but still fighting. It was inspiring to see them still going. They understood that they couldn't give in the towel just yet, he understood that.

What he didn't understand was the absence of the Pro Heroes. Where were they? Why weren't they around, helping them. It had been more almost forty-five minutes and they haven't arrived! Was this not on the news? Bystanders were still around weren't they, taking pictures and videos right? This should be online! This should sparking an uproar?

' _So why? Why was no one coming? Does he have anything to do with it?'_ Midoriya cogitated, whirling around to catch Kageya speculating the chaos from above, as he levitated in a far off spot close to the top center of the dome. He was smirking widely, very pleased with his work. Suddenly, he had a horrible thought: ' _What if the Pro Heroes are in a similar situation as us? Is he powerful enough to manipulate shadows at distant vicinity without being present?'_

However, one glance at the purple haired boy and young hero just managed to pick up the strain in his body language, scrapping his earlier notion. ' _He's powerful but I doubt he's_ that _powerful. He can only do this much because he created this dome to supercharge his abilities, not to mention he's still holding Nagisa hostage.'_ His eyes caught sight of his shadow, running at him like a hungry predator and took in a deep breath. ' _Right calm down. He's strong but not invincible, the fact that my shadow took longer to reform says it all. He's running out of energy, but then again so are we and I think—'_ The greenet breathed out and fired a kick into his shadow's torso. '— _that's his true objective!'_

Mineta screamed loudly as he sprinted away from his monster shadow, tears blasting out of his eyes. He took a quick glance back to see it only inches away from him, reaching out to grab and claw at him. "GAHH! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He basically ripped off his grab-like spheres from his scalp and flinged them at his shadow, achieving at knocking it over as he ran to the otherside of the shadow dome.

He tried to catch his breath, wiping the sweat from his forehead and massaging bite marks on his arms. "Geez! Can someone, anyone get us out of this dark, sinister prison of nightmares!" He yelled as he fell to his knees in defeat. However, whatever rest he thought he could get was cancelled when his shadow returned, speed, crawling like a spider before jumping at him.

"AAAAH!" Mineta's eyes almost flew out of their sockets when he saw his shadow leaping towards him. He fearfully shielded himself away from what he believed was his certain doom, when his shadow got electrocuted and disintegrated. The pervert slowly gazed up to find Kaminari holding his arm out before sighing heavily.

"Damn! These things just don't stop do they?" The electric blond questioned, visibly frustrated and confused. "I mean I fried mine almost seven times already and my head's starting to hurt…"

Mineta blinked and practically burst into tears when he saw Kaminari. "Thank you! You're a lifesaver, y'know that!? A _lifesaver_!"

"You should be saving yourself, man!" The golden blond reprimanded him, much to the grapehead's shame. "But anyway, here!" Mineta caught whatever Kaminari threw at him and looked to see what it was.

"Your phone?" He asked confusedly, raising an eyebrow at the other.

"Use it to call Tokoyami! And tell him our situation!" Kaminari ordered him, preparing to fight off both his and the pervert's shadow. "We're counting on you man so don't let us down! And don't break my phone or else!"

Mineta gulped as he watched Kaminari barely fend off the shadows. He shook his head and gained a focus look. "Right! Let's do this!" He went into his classmates contact list and pressed 'call'. He anxiously waited for their only hope to pick up the phone as it rang.

* * *

Nagisa watched helplessly as his friends battled against monstrous umbrageous versions of themselves. He couldn't even begin to wonder the hell they were all going through while he just stood there and did nothing.

 _'This Kageya kid was crazy strong. How was he able to this much on his own? Was it the dome?'_ He thought to himself. As he stared at the boy, he began to notice something. _'No way...he's tired. I can see it now. Which means he's stalling. Those other wavelengths I felt. The ones that are still approaching this locations, it's possible they could be back-up! This is bad! We need to stop him before then! And_ _I have to get out of here somehow!'_ He thought desperately. ' _But how?'_ was the question.

Luckily, he could still hear what was happening in the real world but he still couldn't communicate with anyone. But he had to try, he had to try something. The strange sensation he got earlier, returned at this time it was worse. Travelling through his entire body like a drug. He felt vibrations everywhere, even from places he couldn't see but were probably close by.

Nagisa said, ' _More importantly, how am I even able to sense things from such far distances anyway. None of this makes any sense.'_ He looked around to find the area almost empty.

People were rushing through the streets, trying to get away from Kageya's attack, only a few of them remained now though. Silently speculating the giant, shadowy hemi-sphere that occupied the road, stopping vehicles from passing by, forcing the drivers to just sit or step out to see what was going on too.

Nagisa was confused. Very confused.

"Where are the police? I definitely saw a few the other day, so I know they exist in this world so where are they? And the news? Surely this must be reaching them, right?" He asked himself questions that he wasn't getting any answers for. "And on that note, where are they Pro Heroes? Those on patrol should've have seen what was going on right?"

Clearly not. It had been almost an hour and nobody showed up. He was starting to get seriously worried. Suddenly, he felt vibrations coming from the Shopping Mall entrance. His eyes followed the reverberations and his legs did the same. He soon found Tokoyami in his sights, running out while holding his phone to his ear as he spoke to whoever was on the other end.

"Yeah, sorry about that. The manager of the store put on lockout because of all the chaos that was happening outside and I had to convince him to let me and everyone else out." He explained and the blunet realized he must have been vindicated his absence. Nagisa almost looked relieved. "But I'm coming now! You say you're in a big dome?"

The raven-headed male halted in his tracks, nearly dropping his phone as he came face to face with the sinister encasement that had been described to him. He slowly walked towards, Dark Shadow manifesting from behind him as he always did, staring up in surprise too.

"Good lord…" He muttered. "What the hell did I miss? A quirk user who can manipulate shadows? Now that's interesting." He was shaken out of whatever trance he in at a screaming voice Nagisa couldn't quite make out but sounded familiar. "What's that? You want me to try and destroy the dome from the outside? How—"

Nagisa caught sight of a shadowy tentacles shooting out of the dome towards the raven head teen. He gasped and turned to him.

"Tokoyami-san!" He screamed but it was pointless since he couldn't hear him. So the blunet had to watch Class 1A's only hope and defeating this loon of a child get his shadow and essentially, his quirk taken from him.

Tokoyami collapsed to the ground weakly and his Dark Shadow was absorbed into the dome and used to power it up.

"Let's see how you all beat me now!" Kageya mocks them, laughing maniacally afterwards.

At the pained look on the faces of the young heroes — even Bakugo — Nagisa felt his blood boil. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"That's _it_! I need to end this!" He declared fiercely. He sharply looked at Tokoyami who was just starting to pick himself up, still clutching his phone in his hand.

Like giant waves crashing down, Nagisa's brain developed an idea that was both brilliant and risky but just might end all this. Although, it solely depended on his phone being able to reach the outside world.

He fished his pocket and brought it out, switching it on and staring at the screen. For once he wasn't going to attempt to call someone from his world but from the one he was stuck in right now.

 _'These people...these heroes did so much for me ever since I came to their world...they treated me as their own.'_ The blunet held his phone tightly in his hand and looked straight at his new friends. He looked at Midoriya. All of them bruised and battered, but still ready to fight.

 _'They weren't giving up. Izuku-san wasn't giving up. And—'_

He went into his contacts were he had saved the whole class in casa of an emergency—courtesy of Iida.

 _'—I won't give up as well!'_

He might not be a hero. He might not have a quirk. But he was an assassin. And he had to the skills and wits he learnt from his time with Korosensei. He was going to beat this villain.

He tapped on his now black screen, Tokoyami's name bright with white characters.

It rang...

"...Hello? Nagisa...is that you?"

...and it went through. The blunet brought the phone to his ear, a smirk decorating his features as his azure eyes narrowed with an eerie glow.

"Ah...Tokoyami-san, don't worry. You and I will save everyone."

 _'Kageya Kaoru, was it? Congratulations,_ **you're** _**my new target.**_ _'_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 ***clears throat***

 ***takes big breath***

 **Okay…**

 **I AM SOOOOO SORRY THAT I UPDATED SOOOOO LATE! I HAVE SO MANY REASONS, BUT THE MAIN ONE WILL ALWAYS BE PROCRASTINATION!**

 **I seriously need to work on it. It's becoming a problem. I honestly don't know why I didn't update earlier since I knew exactly what to write (I plan all my long stories and yet…) and I just had to write it but alas…**

 **Or maybe I just need to stop making excuses…**

 **I am still very sorry though and I will try to update earlier in the future but please keep in mind that my chapters are 4k-7k (maybe 8k) words so they will take some time!**

 **Also, we've reached 500+ follows, 400+ favorites, 90+ reviews and 30k+ views! Thanks for the love guys, you are** _ **amaaaaazing**_ **!**

 **Oh, and just something I want to clear up for those of you who were wondering. No, this isn't a yaoi (boy love) story. I thought it was obvious but apparently, it wasn't. If this was a yaoi story, I would have said so from the beginning. Nagisa isn't hooking up with Midoriya, Bakugo, Kirishima or anybody else for that matter. There will be romance but only straight pairings, not because I don't like yaoi, on the contrary, I love it! This just isn't one of those stories. A guy blushing at another guy (specifically Nagisa) doesn't = romance. It just means that they're embarrassed or flattered, which is** _ **normal.**_

 **Anyway, now that that's cleared up, I can live another day...**

 **Thank you for reading and please follow, favorite and review the story!**

 **~ Mizuki Kokoa**


End file.
